Final Fantasy VII: Expérience
by Menencia
Summary: Ce projet d'écriture a pour ambition de novéliser le jeu Final Fantasy VII . Elle n'a pas été écrite dans le but de remplacer l'oeuvre originale, mais se positionne davantage comme un contenu additionnel qui se propose de porter un nouveau regard sur ce chef-d'œuvre vidéoludique.
1. Prologue

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà sur le village de Nibelheim et un silence serein avait investi les lieux, chassant les troubles de la journée passée d'un souffle frais. Dans le ciel étoilé, les nuages avaient fait place à une lune qui reflétait sa lumière miroitante, enveloppant ainsi le village d'une aura paisible.

Au milieu de la place centrale, assis sur le rebord du puits, un jeune garçon de quatorze ans somnolait. De temps à autre, il ouvrait les yeux et passait une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux blonds en bataille pour se remettre d'aplomb et mieux résister à l'appel du sommeil qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant, tant la température était douce.

Cloud revint subitement à la réalité, se souvenant qu'il s'était promis de rester éveillé malgré la fatigue. Seulement, rester immobile ne l'aidait pas. Ses membres s'engourdissaient, ses pensées devenaient incohérentes et il se sentait dodeliner de la tête.

Levant les yeux, il observa les étoiles, fasciné. Ce soir-là, elles brillaient de tous leurs feux. C'était vraiment magnifique. Des bruits de pas se firent soudain entendre derrière lui. Se retournant, il découvrit la silhouette mince de Tifa, habillée d'une robe bleue assez légère. Il aperçut alors son visage fatigué, encadré par de longs cheveux bruns. Elle esquissa un sourire timide.

— Je suis un peu en retard, fit-elle en s'asseyant à coté de lui, légèrement nerveuse. Désolée… Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

Cloud sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il avait tellement imaginé ce moment-là qu'il lui semblait maintenant presque irréel. Il jeta un regard en biais à Tifa et se rendit compte qu'elle jouait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, le regard attentif à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

— Ce printemps, lança-t-il enfin, je quitterai le village pour Midgar.

Tifa ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise. Elle s'était franchement attendue à autre chose. D'ailleurs, s'était-elle demandée plus tôt, que pouvait-elle bien attendre d'un garçon qui lui avait donné rendez-vous aussi tard dans la nuit ? Entendre Cloud lui annoncer son départ prochain était inattendu et elle se sentit étrangement affectée par la nouvelle.

— Tous les garçons quittent notre village tôt ou tard de toute façon, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, le regard lointain.

— Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Je ne vais pas seulement chercher du travail.

Cloud se leva et monta sur le rebord du puits, se dressant fièrement, sans une once de peur. Là-haut, dans le ciel, la lune était gigantesque. Il se sentit tout d'un coup plein d'énergie et débordant d'enthousiasme.

— Je veux rejoindre le _Soldat_, lui annonça-t-il avec confiance. Je veux devenir le meilleur des soldats, et suivre les traces de Sephiroth ! Peut-être même bien que je me battrai un jour à ses côtés…

Tifa ne put s'empêcher de prendre un air impressionné, en réalisant soudain ses intentions. Bien sûr qu'elle avait entendu parler du Soldat. Tous les garçons du village en parlaient sans cesse. C'était cette fameuse unité de combat, une unité d'élite au sein de l'armée, regroupant d'intrépides combattants usant de leurs talents hors du commun pour mettre fin aux conflits politiques et aux guerres. Sephiroth s'était fait connaître après la grande guerre d'Utaï lors de laquelle son incroyable force l'avait démarqué des autres. Le récit de ses exploits s'était répandu dans le monde entier comme une traînée de poudre. Nombreux étaient ceux qui s'en étaient fait un véritable modèle.

— Ce n'est pas difficile d'intégrer une école aussi prestigieuse que celle du Soldat ? s'étonna Tifa en haussant les sourcils.

Cloud fit une grimace. Cela l'était effectivement, il ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire. Les rumeurs parlaient d'entraînements intensifs et éprouvants, demandant énormément de sacrifices. Malgré cela, il avait confiance en lui et se sentait capable de réussir. A dire vrai, rien d'autre ne lui importait tant. Il était fait pour être un membre du Soldat. C'était sa destinée, il le sentait. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait : il était déterminé.

— Bien sûr, réalisa-t-il alors en se tournant vers elle, je ne reviendrai pas ici avant un bon moment.

Tifa lui retourna un sourire triste tout en étant contente de le voir si motivé et exalté à parler de son rêve. Étant donné la rude tâche qui l'attendait, elle pensait bien qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant des années. Se souviendrait-il alors encore d'elle ?

— Tu seras dans le journal si tu réussis ? pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

Cloud y avait déjà réfléchi. En vérité, c'était une autre des raisons pour lesquelles il souhaitait ardemment partir. Il voulait devenir quelqu'un de célèbre, comme Sephiroth, et sentir autour de lui des regards étonnés et riches d'admiration. Il avait également hâte de revenir dans son village en tant que héros. Alors, bien sûr qu'il serait dans le journal.

— J'essaierai, répondit-il avec un air de défi.

Tifa hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres, impressionnée. Elle trouvait Cloud plutôt mature par rapport aux autres garçons qu'elle connaissait. Peu d'entre eux savaient déjà ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur vie. Et puis, contre toute attente, son départ l'attristait. Elle ne voulait pas non plus se faire d'idées. Tous les garçons du village partaient pour ne jamais revenir. Le monde était tellement vaste.

— Je sais ! fit-elle, en se retournant vers lui avec un regard étincelant. Et si on se faisait une promesse ?

— Une promesse ? répéta Cloud, abasourdi.

— Oui. Si tu deviens célèbre plus tard, tu reviendras me voir et tu m'aideras si j'en ai besoin !

— Mais pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'aide ? répliqua Cloud, sceptique.

— Moi aussi, j'ai mes propres rêves, poursuivit Tifa. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose, mais je serais ravie de t'avoir à mes cotés dans les moments difficiles. Ce serait un peu comme si mon héros accourait à mon secours ! Allez, promets-le moi !

Tifa le fixait droit dans les yeux, le regard étincelant. Une promesse ? Pourquoi pas ? Cloud doutait vraiment qu'il pourrait un jour oublier Tifa, même après des années. Au fond, il était vraiment enchanté qu'elle ait eu cette idée. Cela leur permettrait de rester en contact, tout en sachant que beaucoup de choses pouvaient changer entre-temps.

— D'accord, tu peux compter sur moi.

Le visage de Tifa s'illumina de joie. Elle hocha la tête silencieusement et se promit de se rappeler à jamais de ce moment. Levant la tête, elle contempla les étoiles, émerveillée par leur multitude. L'une d'elles parut s'intensifier et capta soudain son attention avant de filer à une allure impressionnante dans le ciel.

Tifa ferma les yeux, comme rassurée. Elle avait déjà hâte de le retrouver.


	2. Avalanche

Étincelante dans les ténèbres, la lueur s'amenuisait au rythme des saccades qui la secouaient, renouvelant à chaque fois son étrange aura ensorcelante. Des étoiles dansaient avec délicatesse devant le visage émerveillé de la jeune femme qui s'était arrêtée dans cette ruelle peu fréquentée pour contempler ce spectacle insolite.

Tandis que ses pensées s'égaraient, elle réalisa subitement qu'elle se trouvait encore une fois agenouillée à contempler une banale fuite de Mako. Elle tenait à son bras droit un panier en osier d'où foisonnaient de belles fleurs fraîchement cueillies et parfumées qu'elle espérait vendre avant de rentrer chez sa mère. Aujourd'hui, aucun passant n'avait daigné lui en acheter. Comme tous les autres jours finalement, mais peu lui importait.

La jeune femme se releva et inspira profondément avant de sortir de la ruelle sombre pour rejoindre un carrefour plus fréquenté. Elle s'attarda un moment à étudier l'affiche de la célèbre pièce _Loveless_ sur la devanture d'un théâtre. Soudain, une voiture passa en trombe, manquant de l'éclabousser en roulant sur une large flaque d'eau, puis une moto passa dans le sens contraire en pétaradant. Regardant à gauche et à droite, la marchande de fleurs s'engagea prudemment sur la chaussée et la traversa d'un pas vif. L'effervescence urbaine devenait de plus en plus oppressante. Levant les yeux, elle vit l'éclat des étoiles en partie cachées par la fumée noire qui s'échappait des réacteurs à Mako ceinturant la ville.

Midgar, métropole tentaculaire à nulle autre pareille, était de loin la plus grande cité jamais bâtie, et le fruit des toutes dernières innovations techniques et scientifiques. Cette toute-puissance technologique était entre les mains de la compagnie Shinra. À l'origine, il s'agissait d'une entreprise spécialisée dans l'armement et l'énergie. Toutefois, la découverte de la Mako ainsi que de son exploitation une trentaine d'années auparavant, lui avait permis d'établir sa domination dans tous les secteurs économiques de la société, par la mise à disposition de cette nouvelle énergie. Tel un ogre, l'empire industriel dévora ses concurrents les uns après les autres et ne tarda pas à occuper une place omniprésente dans la vie quotidienne de chacun. La Shinra finit par acquérir une telle influence qu'elle devint la pourvoyeuse de tous les biens par excellence : elle était devenue le symbole de l'opulence et de la réussite.

Le projet Midgar devait être l'apothéose de cette spectaculaire montée en puissance : une ville entière érigée à la gloire de l'énergie Mako. La Shinra bâtit un vaste réseau circulaire de huit réacteurs sur le plus riche gisement de Mako jamais découvert. Les habitants du monde entier, mis à la rue par la fermeture des autres entreprises devenues obsolescentes, y affluèrent en quête d'un emploi. Bientôt, une métropole s'éleva dans l'enceinte-même des réacteurs sur une gigantesque plaque suspendue à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. Le Président Shinra en personne l'inaugura sous le nom de Midgar, promesse d'un avenir pour chacun. La cité avait été organisée en huit secteurs, chacun correspondant à un réacteur. Au centre de la sombre techno-cité, la Shinra avait construit son quartier général, une immense tour qui dominait toute la ville. À sa base, d'énormes projecteurs éclairaient un gigantesque logo de l'entreprise, affichant clairement sa main-mise sur la ville et la planète entière.

Cependant, le temps ne tarda pas à révéler que les promesses de la Shinra n'étaient qu'illusion. Peu de personnes arrivaient à accéder à cette idylle de la vie idéale. Tandis que les miséreux s'entassaient de plus en plus dans les bas-fonds de Midgar, d'autres vivaient le luxe dans la haute-société. Et cela creusait des inégalités, qui jusqu'à présent, n'étaient que très peu contestées, faute de moyens et même de désespoir du peuple au-dessous de la plaque. Des patrouilles de gardes Shinra rôdaient et surveillaient à tous les coins de rue forçant le silence et l'obéissance. Rares étaient les personnes qui osaient même leur adresser un regard, de peur de recevoir une brimade ou d'être arrêté pour cause de désordre public. Beaucoup préféraient vendre des informations pour avoir la chance de manger durant la journée. Certains se cachaient et peu d'habitants se laissaient l'espoir d'un nouveau lendemain. Mais enfin, après des années sombres et calmes, des révoltes commençaient à jaillir, petit à petit…

Le dernier train à destination du réacteur numéro 1 se rapprochait de la gare et commença à ralentir en sifflant bruyamment dans un panache de fumée noire. On aurait dit qu'il rentrait fièrement au bercail après une journée chargée. La locomotive ornée du logo de la Shinra finit par s'immobiliser sur ses rails, face au quai vide et silencieux. Seules deux sentinelles en uniformes rouges se tenaient en faction, leurs armes de service à la main. Leur journée semblait avoir été rude et leurs visages arboraient des traits tirés.

Soudain, un homme sauta du toit de la locomotive sur le quai. Vêtu de gants et de bottes rouges, il portait un bandana de même couleur. Surpris, le garde le plus proche l'interpella, mais l'inconnu l'envoya valser par-dessus son épaule et il retomba lourdement sur la tête, inerte.

L'autre garde avait assisté à la scène avec stupéfaction. À son tour, il saisit son fusil et accourut. Mais à mi-chemin, une jeune femme à l'allure masculine sortit brusquement du train dans un sec claquement de portes et fit face au soldat. Elle aussi avait noué un grand ruban rouge dans ses cheveux, relevant ainsi ses longues mèches couleur châtain. Une plaque métallique de fortune couvrait ses épaules et sa poitrine, renforçant son air rebelle. Prenant le soldat au dépourvu, elle lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre qui lui coupa la respiration et l'envoya dans les airs, avant qu'il ne retombe inconscient quelques mètres plus loin.

Une troisième silhouette, plus large apparut alors sur le toit du train. L'homme ajusta son foulard rouge au-dessus de sa tête et aperçut les soldats neutralisés au sol. Après une hésitation, il sembla se décider et sauta du toit dans un style moins gracieux que celui de son équipier. Il tomba lourdement sur les dalles du quai et ses épaulettes de métal s'entrechoquèrent. La jeune femme l'aida à se relever et lui lança un sourire amical.

— Pas de mal, Wedge ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, je ne crois pas, répondit son compagnon. Merci, Jesse.

— Quel empoté, tu devrais faire plus d'exercice, lui lança alors l'homme qui avait neutralisé le premier garde.

— N'écoute pas Biggs, dit Jesse. On sait tous que tu as ta place dans _Avalanche_.

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit alors sur une silhouette massive à la taille imposante. Sous sa peau noire, c'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux muscles saillants. Son visage anguleux encadré par une barbe dure et des cheveux coupés en brosse mettait en valeur son regard rempli d'une détermination farouche forçant le respect. Enfin, détail non négligeable, il avait la particularité d'avoir une mitrailleuse de gros calibre greffée à la place de son avant-bras droit, ce qui lui valait de s'attirer le regard des curieux.

— Avalanche, au rapport ! lança l'homme d'une voix caverneuse.

Aussitôt, les trois jeunes gens s'alignèrent devant lui au garde-à-vous.

— La voie est dégagée, Barret ! déclara aussitôt Wedge en exécutant un salut militaire.

— Hein ? répondit l'homme. On est en mission, espèce d'abruti ! Ne m'appelle pas par mon nom !

— Heu… je voulais dire _chef_, ajouta Wedge, contrit. Désolé, chef.

Barret maugréa dans sa barbe et regarda ses troupes.

— Où est cet ex-Soldat de malheur ? demanda-t-il soudain avec impatience.

À cet instant, un jeune homme à l'allure athlétique exécuta une pirouette magistrale depuis le toit du train avant de retomber un genou à terre, sa main droite gantée en appui sur le sol. Il portait un uniforme du Soldat, la milice d'élite de la Shinra. Une épée d'une taille impressionnante était attachée dans son dos. Effilée et éclatante, elle était perforée en deux endroits à la base de la lame. Sous ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux d'un bleu azur. Il émanait de lui une étonnante énergie vigoureuse.

Barret fixa le nouveau-venu d'un regard appuyé, puis se tourna vers Jesse, Biggs et Wedge.

— On bouge ! siffla-t-il avec mauvaise humeur avant de s'éloigner.

Toute l'équipe se mit alors en mouvement à sa suite et quitta le quai aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Dans la pénombre du couloir, Biggs, Wedge et Jesse s'étaient regroupés près du panneau de contrôle de la première porte de sécurité. Il s'agissait de l'unique entrée menant au réacteur. Jesse y avait connecté son matériel électronique et s'affairait à pirater le code.

— Je suis certain qu'avec lui, la mission se passera bien ! chuchota Wedge à l'intention de Biggs. Après tout, c'est un ancien du Soldat. On sait tous que ces mecs-là sont au-dessus de la moyenne, pas vrai ?

Biggs acquiesça sans grande conviction, puis se remit à scruter les environs. Il n'y avait personne en vue. De toute évidence, leur arrivée n'avait pas attiré l'attention.

— Le Soldat ? répéta soudain Jesse en se retournant vers ses compagnons, délaissant le piratage de la porte. Mais ce n'est pas notre ennemi ? Que vient faire un Soldat au sein d'Avalanche ?

— Il ne fait _plus_ partie du Soldat, insista Wedge. C'est l'un des nôtres maintenant, et on est en sécurité avec lui.

— Nous verrons bien, dit Jesse d'un air sceptique. En tout cas moi je n'aime pas son allure, ni le Soldat. Espérons que ce ne soit pas un espion de la Shinra.

— Je l'espère aussi, concéda Biggs en se grattant la nuque. A vrai dire, ce type-là me fait froid dans le dos.

Jesse soupira de résignation et se concentra de nouveau sur le décryptage du code de la porte.

— Comment a-t-il dit qu'il s'appelait déjà ? lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

— Cloud, dit alors une voix tout près d'eux.

Ils sursautèrent à l'unisson et virent le jeune homme blond sortir de l'obscurité derrière eux, sa grande épée en travers de son épaule.

— Je croyais qu'il surveillait nos arrières, souffla Wedge en direction de Biggs. Je ne l'ai pas entendu approcher.

Biggs le coupa d'un geste, mal à l'aise, et fit un pas vers Cloud.

— Eh bien… Enchanté, Cloud, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Nous ne nous sommes pas encore présentés. Je m'appelle…

— Peu importent vos noms, fit Cloud en ignorant la main tendue. Dès que mon boulot sera terminé, je m'en irai d'ici.

Cloud dévisagea ses trois interlocuteurs, et tous furent fascinés par son regard d'un bleu profond aux reflets étincelants. Ces yeux n'avaient rien de naturel. Jesse reprit son travail, confuse. Alors qu'une tension s'installait lentement dans l'air, des bruits de pas lourds résonnèrent au loin et se rapprochèrent. Barret apparut alors de toute son imposante stature. Dans l'obscurité du couloir, son visage grave apparaissait encore plus intimidant.

— Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?! rugit-il avec colère. Vous pensez qu'on a toute la nuit devant nous ? Je vous rappelle que nous devons faire exploser ce foutu réacteur, alors activez-vous !

Un peu honteuse, Jesse se replongea sur son écran tandis que Biggs et Wedge baissèrent la tête, visiblement gênés. Barret soupira et son regard finit par retomber sur Cloud, qui semblait ailleurs. Un signal sonore discret se fit finalement entendre et la lourde porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en coulissant. L'immense réacteur apparut devant eux, éclairé par des projecteurs. Sur son flanc, on avait peint le numéro _1_.

— Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire, dit Barret en regardant Biggs, Wedge et Jesse.

Les trois jeunes gens acquiescèrent et se lancèrent dans l'enceinte. Barret leur emboîta le pas, avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Il se tourna vers Cloud qui contemplait toujours le bâtiment illuminé devant lui.

— Un vétéran du Soldat, hein ? dit-il en pointant sa mitrailleuse vers le visage du jeune homme. Regarde bien ceci, et souviens-toi que je ne te fais pas confiance !

Cloud ne cilla pas et soutint le regard de Barret. Au bout d'un moment, le chef d'Avalanche poussa un soupir rageur et reprit sa route.

— Des amateurs… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? soupira Cloud.

Le petit groupe progressait en silence à l'intérieur du complexe industriel, comme si chacun d'eux craignaient de troubler le ronronnement des machines de l'énorme réacteur. On aurait dit la respiration d'un monstre endormi. Ils atteignirent enfin une passerelle en forme de _T_.

— Biggs, à ton poste, dit alors Barret. Tu couvres notre retraite.

Biggs adressa à son chef un signe de tête entendu et se posta en faction, aux aguets, tandis que le reste du groupe poursuivait sa route. Un peu plus loin, ce fut Wedge qui se posta en sentinelle sur un signe de Barret, tandis que Jesse forçait une nouvelle porte de sécurité. Alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer, Barret se mit à la hauteur de Cloud. Il répugnait manifestement à adresser la parole à l'ex-Soldat, mais il avait un message apparemment important à lui confier :

— Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi nous faisons cela ? fit-il.

Visiblement désintéressé par la question, Cloud attendait simplement que s'ouvre la porte, les bras croisés.

— Tu vois, la planète est chargée en énergie Mako, poursuivit Barret en surveillant du coin de l'œil si Cloud l'écoutait. Les habitants de cette ville l'utilisent tous les jours grâce aux réacteurs à Mako de la Shinra, mais personne ne cherche à en savoir davantage. Et toi, est-ce que tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?

— Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas savoir, finit par répondre Cloud en soupirant.

Barret fit un effort manifeste pour prendre sur lui, et poursuivit sa tirade :

— La Mako est l'énergie vitale de cette planète ! cria-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû en de telles circonstances. Mais la Shinra n'arrête pas de la drainer avec ses réacteurs. Tu comprends ça ?

Cette fois-ci, Barret semblait prêt à secouer Cloud.

— Je ne suis pas ici pour recevoir un cours magistral, répliqua ce dernier. Tout cela ne m'intéresse pas.

Barret serra son poing, en proie à une colère noire, mais n'insista pas. Un déclic annonçant le déblocage de la porte retentit alors, et ils se remirent à avancer. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils atteignirent les portes d'un ascenseur. Jesse pirata de nouveau l'ouverture et ils s'engagèrent tous à l'intérieur.

— Nous sommes sur le bon chemin, déclara Jesse en vérifiant nerveusement sa carte. Il faut descendre au niveau inférieur. La commande centrale du réacteur n'est plus très loin.

L'ascenseur descendait avec une lenteur agaçante, et un silence pesant s'installa. Barret choisit ce moment pour revenir à la charge auprès de Cloud :

— Petit à petit, les réacteurs à Mako vont épuiser toute forme de vie sur la planète. C'est ce qui va arriver. Cela a déjà commencé ici, à Midgar.

— Ce n'est pas mon problème, répondit sèchement Cloud apparemment énervé.

Cette fois, c'en était trop pour Barret :

— Pas ton _problème_ ?! La Shinra est en train de tuer la planète à petit feu sans que les gens ne s'en rendent compte. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour augmenter toujours plus leur profit. Mais toi tu te fous de savoir que notre planète est en train de mourir. Est-ce qu'au moins tu te sens concerné par autre chose que ta petite personne ?

Cloud ne daigna pas répondre et retourna dans son mutisme.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin sur un long couloir sombre encombré de tuyaux et de valves. Une forte chaleur y régnait. Plus ils progressaient dans les entrailles du réacteur et plus il leur semblait que la pression de l'énorme complexe industriel de la compagnie Shinra les écrasait. Ils s'enfoncèrent toujours plus profondément en suivant de longs escaliers de fer presque tous rouillés. Ils atteignirent enfin la porte de la salle des machines : le cœur-même du réacteur. Lorsque Jesse l'eut déverrouillée, elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer Barret et Cloud.

Après avoir prudemment franchi en équilibre une série de tuyaux et de conduits, les deux hommes gravirent une grande échelle et accédèrent à une passerelle qui passait par-dessus une énorme cuve de Mako liquide dont la lumière les aveuglait. L'air était chargée de vapeurs de Mako, et ils respiraient difficilement.

— C'est ici que le réacteur draine la Mako de la planète pour la transformer en électricité ou en _matéria_, dit Barret. Nous sommes enfin arrivés à destination.

Ils s'avancèrent lentement sur la passerelle vers le cœur du système, une énorme machine où une multitude de voyants clignotaient avec frénésie. Cloud aperçut une matéria verte brillant faiblement sur le côté et la prit d'un geste assuré pour l'étudier. Barret avait froncé les sourcils avec méfiance :

— Tu penses qu'on en aura besoin ?

— Peut-être, se contenta-t-il de répondre en la rangeant à l'intérieur de sa tenue de combat.

Barret lâcha un soupir rageur et sortit alors de son sac des explosifs reliés à un détonateur qu'il tendit à Cloud.

— Dépêche-toi de poser ça.

L'ex-Soldat prit la bombe et s'avança vers l'ordinateur. Brusquement, une douleur atroce qui le fit trébucher lui vrilla le crâne. Il tomba à genoux, les mains crispées sur ses oreilles comme si ses tympans allaient exploser.

—_ Ce n'est pas aussi simple, fais attention ! _dit alors une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle lui sembla vaguement familière.

La douleur cessa au moment même où la voix se tut, laissant Cloud abasourdi.

— Hé, est-ce que ça va ? fit Barret, un peu pantois, en lui secouant l'épaule.

— Ça va, dit Cloud se relevant brusquement et repoussant la main de Barret.

L'ex-Soldat ramassa la bombe et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur central. Il posa l'explosif et régla le minuteur.

— C'est fait, dit-il en adressant un regard entendu à Barret. Nous avons dix minutes pour sortir d'ici.

— Parfait, dit Barret avec satisfaction. Même si la bombe est repérée, la Shinra n'aura jamais le temps de la désamorcer. Maintenant on dégage pour regarder le feu d'artifice bien tranquilles.

Une alarme stridente retentit alors dans tout le réacteur et Cloud ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la voix familière qui l'avait averti un peu plus tôt. Barret sursauta et jura dans sa barbe, comme s'il s'attendait à voir débarquer une armée de soldats. Il fit claquer son avant-bras droit et son canon se rechargea dans un bruit sec. Cloud dégaina sa grande épée d'un mouvement rapide.

Un bruit se fit soudain entendre au-dessus d'eux et un gigantesque monstre mécanique rouge s'élança d'un des tuyaux pour atterrir face à eux dans un effroyable crissement de métal. La créature avança vers eux sur ses six pattes dangereusement aiguisées, balançant au-dessus d'elle sa queue équipée d'un canon laser : une machine à tuer conçue sur une chaîne de montage du Groupe Shinra.

— Un scorpion mécanique, reconnut Cloud en haussant les sourcils. Barret, je ne peux pas arrêter la bombe, il va falloir forcer le passage.

Barret pointa sa mitrailleuse greffée vers la machine et tira une rafale, mais les balles ricochèrent sur l'épais blindage. Il vit alors Cloud charger la créature et, dans un mouvement de sa lame tourbillonnante, lui asséner un coup terrible qui créa une onde de choc et un bruit assourdissant lors du télescopage de la carcasse et de son épée. L'ex-Soldat retomba avec grâce sur ses pieds, et enchaîna avec une nouvelle ruée, sous les yeux de Barret qui semblait stupéfait par sa dextérité.

— Barret, en arrière ! l'avertit Cloud.

Barret se rendit compte que la grande queue de la machine l'avait pris pour cible. Il bondit en retrait, évitant de justesse un rayon rouge qui transperça le sol. Cloud s'interposa alors entre la machine et son compagnon et bloqua une patte acérée avec sa large épée. Il parait les coups de la machine avec une aisance déconcertante.

Soudain, l'ex-Soldat fit un bond à distance du scorpion. Puis, il ferma les yeux comme s'il se concentrait intensément, et une aura verte l'entoura tandis que des étincelles crépitaient dans l'air. Cloud tendit alors les mains devant lui, paumes ouvertes vers l'ennemi, et brusquement un éclair en jaillit pour frapper de plein fouet le monstre d'acier dans un roulement de tonnerre. Titubant un moment sur ses six pattes, la carcasse s'effondra finalement avec fracas sur la passerelle, inerte.

— Une matéria de foudre, s'exclama Barret impressionné, en regardant la petite sphère verte incrustée dans la lame de l'épée de Cloud, qui brillait encore. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un en utiliser…

— Il faut se dépêcher de sortir d'ici, lui lança Cloud.

Tout en rechargeant rapidement la mitrailleuse encore fumante, Barret jeta un regard inquiet vers le compteur de la bombe. Voyant qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps, il s'élança précipitamment à la suite de Cloud vers la sortie. Tous deux retrouvèrent Jesse un peu plus loin. Elle s'était coincée la jambe dans un nœud de tuyaux et de câbles sur lesquels elle avait travaillé. Cloud l'aida à se dégager sans ménagement et la jeune femme rouge de honte bredouilla un « merci » à peine audible. Impassible, Cloud repartit sans un regard vers elle, lui faisant simplement signe de les suivre. Elle s'empressa de les rattraper pour prendre l'ascenseur et rejoindre Wedge.

— J'ai condamné les accès principaux aux réacteurs, leur annonça fièrement ce dernier, cela devrait ralentir les gardes de la Shinra un moment.

Barret acquiesça et ils reprirent leur course effrénée. Alors que le temps commençait à manquer, ils se rejoignirent à la passerelle en forme de _T_ où Biggs les attendait en gesticulant.

— Dépêchez-vous !

Alors que toute l'équipe courait pour le rejoindre, un terrible grondement fit trembler tout le réacteur. Wedge trébucha, mais Cloud le releva rapidement en l'attrapant par le collet et le poussa devant lui. Alors qu'ils quittaient le pont, le grondement s'amplifia dangereusement. Ils débouchèrent enfin à l'extérieur.

Midgar… La métropole entourée par ses huit réacteurs à Mako et dominée par la haute tour du Groupe Shinra brillait de mille feux dans la nuit. L'une de ces lumières devînt plus intense et une déflagration qui ébranla jusqu'aux fondations-mêmes de la cité suivit : le réacteur à Mako numéro 1 venait d'exploser.


	3. Le Septième Ciel

Les membres d'Avalanche avançaient prudemment dans les rues de Midgar, désertées en cette heure tardive. Des débris calcinés jonchaient les lieux, et l'incendie du réacteur donnait à la nuit une teinte irréelle tandis que résonnaient les sirènes des camions de pompier. Des visages hébétés de citadins réveillés en sursaut par l'explosion commençaient à apparaître aux fenêtres.

— Hé bien, on s'en est bien sorti finalement ! fanfaronna Biggs, dont la veste avait partiellement brûlée.

— Ne claironnez pas trop vite, bon sang ! coupa Barret.

Son regard furibond doucha l'enthousiasme de Biggs qui baissa la tête tandis que Jesse et Wedge restaient silencieux.

— Et pour mon argent ? demanda alors Cloud, comme s'il était le seul à ne pas saisir que le moment était mal choisi.

— On verra ça plus tard ! grogna Barret. Pour l'instant, on suit le plan ! La Shinra est à nos trousses, on va donc se séparer. On se retrouve à la gare !

Exécutant l'ordre de leur chef, tous se dispersèrent dans les rues adjacentes, à l'exception de Cloud qui regarda les autres s'éloigner. Il s'engagea ensuite de son côté dans une ruelle sombre. Il se faufila jusqu'à une petite place aux abords d'un vieux théâtre où l'on avait joué _Loveless_ plus tôt dans la soirée. L'endroit était peu fréquentable à cette heure-là. Des néo-punk traînaient ça et là, mais l'ex-Soldat ne leur prêta guère d'attention tant ce genre d'individus était devenu fréquent à Midgar. La plupart d'entre eux remontaient de la ville basse, où les gens vivaient dans la misère. Poursuivant son chemin, Cloud vit alors l'un d'eux bousculer une jeune fille qui tomba à terre. L'individu semblait sur le point de la houspiller de s'être trouvée sur son chemin, mais il préféra s'éloigner à l'approche de Cloud. L'ex-Soldat s'arrêta à la hauteur de la jeune fille et lui tendit la main :

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

— Oui merci, répondit-elle d'une voix calme. Ce n'est rien.

Cloud nota que la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air effrayée, ni même agacée. Elle affichait un air bienveillant qui contrastait avec la tristesse de l'endroit où ils se tenaient. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose très simple assortie d'un gilet rouge, et une longue natte maintenue par un ruban tombait dans son dos. Deux grandes mèches encadraient son visage doux, cachant parfois ses yeux d'un vert émeraude des plus purs.

— Ce n'est pas très prudent de se promener à cette heure, poursuivit Cloud, troublé par le charme de son interlocutrice.

— Oh tu sais, j'ai grandi dans les taudis, j'y suis habituée. Mais c'était gentil de ta part de m'aider. Il y a beaucoup d'agitation cette nuit, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

L'ex-Soldat remarqua alors qu'elle portait un panier d'osier rempli de fleurs blanches.

— C'est la première fois que je vois des fleurs à Midgar, dit-il pour éluder la question de la jeune fille.

— Elles te plaisent ? Elles ne coûtent qu'un Gil…

Le regard de Cloud alla des fleurs vers le visage de la jeune fille. Elle paraissait soudainement suspendue à sa décision, comme si le sort du monde en dépendait. L'ex-Soldat sentit alors monter en lui une étrange envie de ne pas la décevoir. Il porta sa main à sa bourse et lui tendit une pièce.

— Donne m'en une, alors…

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille qui lui tendit délicatement une fleur comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

— Merci beaucoup ! rayonna-t-elle en s'inclinant.

Après un dernier sourire, la jeune demoiselle reprit son chemin. Cloud la regarda s'éloigner, encore intrigué. Une explosion retentit soudain du côté du réacteur à mako toujours en flammes, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Il plaça la fleur sous son gilet et reprit sa route vers la gare d'un pas rapide. Il arriva bientôt enfin en vue de son objectif.

Au moment où Cloud s'engageait sur un pont passant au dessus des rails, un détail l'arrêta : il lui semblait avoir vu plusieurs ombres mouvantes sous la lumière jaunâtre des lampadaires. Méfiant, il dégaina sa grande épée et regarda plus attentivement autour de lui.

— Hé toi là-bas ! cria alors une voix.

Au même instant, des agents de sécurité déboulèrent tout autour de Cloud et braquèrent leurs armes sur lui. Tous portaient l'uniforme bleu, et leurs visages étaient dissimulés sous leur casque. Pris au piège, Cloud s'adossa au parapet tandis que le cercle se refermait lentement sur lui.

— Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, lança-t-il par bravade.

Au moment où Cloud se mettait en garde, un sifflement strident retentit dans la nuit. Jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, il vit la fumée noire d'un train qui se rapprochait du pont. Sans hésiter, il enjamba le muret et sauta dans le vide sous les yeux effarés des gardes.

— C'est _qui_ ce type ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

Tous se précipitèrent vers la rambarde du pont et découvrirent avec surprise que le type en question avait réussi à sauter sur le toit du train. Il s'y agrippait de toutes ses forces, alors que la locomotive filait maintenant loin d'eux.

A bord du train, le reste d'Avalanche était en route vers le Secteur 7. Avec les miliciens de la Shinra à leur poursuite, Barret et ses compagnons n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de sauter dans la soute du dernier train en partance pour leur destination, sans attendre Cloud. L'excitation des événements de la nuit était belle et bien retombée et tous gardaient un silence gêné.

— Dis… Tu penses que Cloud s'en sortira ? demanda finalement Jesse.

Sa voix était presque entièrement couverte par le vrombissement des roues sur les rails qui faisait bourdonner tout le compartiment. La question s'adressait à Barret, mais elle avait attiré l'attention générale et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. En guise de réponse, le chef d'Avalanche tourna le dos à Jesse et frappa avec rage une caisse près de lui.

— Et pour notre argent ? questionna Biggs à son tour.

Barret frappa de nouveau sur la caisse, toujours muet. Biggs lut la fureur dans ses yeux et rentra la tête dans ses épaules sans insister.

Au même moment, une secousse accompagnée d'un bruit sourd se fit sentir, leur faisant tous lever la tête. On aurait dit que quelque chose avait heurté le toit du wagon. Le calme revint, puis une nouvelle secousse se produisit.

— Maudite Shinra… lâcha Barret. Même leurs trains nous pourrissent la vie !

Soudain, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit et le vent s'engouffra avec violence en même temps que Cloud qui atterrit en plein milieu d'eux. Sous la surprise, tous se relevèrent, la bouche bée.

— On dirait que je suis en retard, dit-il avec un sourire en coin devant leurs visages hébétés.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais, bon sang ! hurla Barret, à peine remis de sa surprise.

— Je fais toujours cela, répondit Cloud en haussant les épaules.

— Mince, on s'inquiète pour toi et tu te fiches de nous ! rugit Barret de plus belle.

— C'est absurde que des types comme vous s'inquiètent pour moi, répliqua Cloud. Je suis un ancien du Soldat. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Le visage de Barret devint cramoisi de colère. Se détournant de Cloud, il s'engagea dans le wagon suivant sans prononcer un mot.

— Content de t'avoir retrouvé Cloud ! clama Biggs d'un ton enjoué avant de suivre Barret.

— Ça fait plaisir de te revoir parmi nous, lui lança à son tour Wedge en lui tapant l'épaule, avant d'emboîter le pas de Biggs.

Du coin de l'oeil, Cloud remarqua alors Jesse qui était restée en retrait. Elle se dirigea vers Cloud en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche et commença à lui essuyer délicatement le visage.

— Tu es plein de suie, murmura-t-elle.

D'un revers de bras, Cloud écarta doucement la main de Jesse et ôta lui-même les traces sur son visage. Il avait toujours ce regard dur et étincelant qu'elle lui connaissait maintenant.

— Merci de m'avoir secourue quand nous étions dans le réacteur, ajouta timidement la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

— J'ai juste rempli mon contrat, répliqua Cloud avec indifférence.

Jesse tenta de dissimuler sa déception derrière un vague sourire, puis elle se détourna et partit à son tour dans la rame adjacente. Cloud la suivit et pénétra dans un wagon pour passagers guère plus accueillant que la soute. Barret était vautré sur une banquette, tandis que Biggs et Wedge discutaient un peu plus loin.

Cloud s'approcha de la fenêtre et contempla la vue. Le train descendait en spirale autour d'un gigantesque pylône qui soutenait l'énorme plaque sur laquelle était bâtie la métropole de Midgar. En contrebas, l'ex-Soldat pouvait à peine distinguer les taudis qui s'étendaient à perte de vue dans la nuit sans lune ni étoile.

— S'il n'y avait pas la plaque, nous pourrions au moins voir le ciel… soupira Jesse près de lui.

— Une ville flottante… reconnut-il en retour. Quel spectacle insolite.

Un peu plus loin, Barret se retourna sur son siège, apparemment surpris par la remarque de Cloud :

— En fin de compte, tu n'es pas totalement indifférent à ce qui t'entoure, hein monsieur l'ex-Soldat ? C'est à cause de cette satanée plaque que les gens d'en-dessous endurent toutes ces souffrances ! Le pire, c'est qu'ils savent qu'ils n'iront jamais y vivre parce qu'ils n'en ont pas les moyens, ou peut-être parce que finalement ils aiment leur terre, même si elle est très polluée…

— Je sais, répondit simplement Cloud, personne ne choisit de vivre dans les taudis. C'est comme ce train, il ne peut aller que là où ses rails l'emmènent…

Le regard fixé sur la fenêtre, Cloud retomba dans ses pensées, dont le tira Jesse :

— Hé, Cloud viens voir, il faut que je te montre quelque chose !

La jeune femme le prit par un bras et le tira vers un écran au fond du wagon.

— Regarde, reprit-elle, c'est un plan virtuel du réseau ferré de Midgar. Nous nous rapprochons du prochain point de contrôle.

Cloud prit une expression incrédule. Ravie de l'intéresser, Jesse s'empressa d'ajouter :

— La Shinra a mis en place un contrôle d'identité à distance pour tous les voyageurs. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fabriqué pour nous tous de fausses cartes qui nous éviteront d'être repérés ! Cependant, il y a plus intéressant. Regarde, j'ai agrandi la carte : Midgar est une ville immense. Chaque secteur possède son réacteur à mako qui l'alimente en énergie, ainsi qu'un pilier pour soutenir la plaque supérieure. Autrefois les secteurs portaient des noms, mais comme plus personne ne s'en souvient on les appelle aujourd'hui par les numéros correspondants aux réacteurs. Et sous la plaque, on utilise les mêmes numéros pour les différentes zones des taudis.

Jesse baissa alors le son de sa voix et montra avec le bout de ses doigts les différentes zones. Elle en pointa alors une particulièrement :

— Cette nuit, nous avons détruit le réacteur numéro 1, au Nord de Midgar. Il en reste encore sept, répartis à la périphérie de la ville.

Tandis que Jesse terminait ses explications, le train entra en gare. Toute l'équipe d'Avalanche débarqua sur le quai et suivit Barret à travers les taudis du secteur 7. Ici, tout rappelait la grande misère des habitants : les maisons étaient construites avec les moyens du bord, faites de bois et de vieilles plaques rouillées empilées les unes sur les autres. L'odeur nauséabonde et la saleté auraient fait fuir n'importe quelle personne vivant dans la ville supérieure.

Le petit groupe arriva bientôt en vue d'un bar dont l'enseigne lumineuse clignotante affichait «le Septième Ciel». La façade était en mauvais état et peu engageante.

— Attendez ici une minute, ordonna alors Barret aux autres.

Cloud le vit prendre de l'avance et entrer dans le bar, puis commencer à jeter dehors les rares clients qui y étaient. De dehors, on entendait des gueulements qui ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Barret. L'ex-Soldat s'approcha à son tour de l'entrée et évita de justesse le vol plané d'un individu récalcitrant.

— Barret, vas-y doucement, ce sont des clients après tout ! dit alors une voix féminine à l'intérieur.

— Je fais juste un peu de place ! rétorqua Barret en ressortant du bar, portant deux clients en travers de ses épaules avant de les laisser tomber sur le seuil comme des sacs.

Cloud contourna Barret et pénétra à son tour dans le bar. Trois tables en bois inoccupées étaient disposées dans la pièce. Plusieurs bouteilles vides reposaient sur la nappe dégageant une odeur forte d'alcool et de cigarette. Même si l'endroit ne payait pas de mine, avec sa décoration austère et son manque de lumière, il s'y sentit chaleureusement accueilli grâce au sourire de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui se tenait derrière le comptoir.

— Salut Cloud ! lui lança-t-elle. Je suis contente de vous revoir tous sains et saufs.

— Bonjour Tifa, répondit simplement Cloud.

La jeune femme contourna le bar et s'approcha. Cloud remarqua alors une petite fille qui se cachait derrière elle.

— Marlène, dis bonjour à Cloud, murmura Tifa en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

La petite fille balbutia un « bonjour » étouffé qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

— Tu l'impressionnes, dit-elle à Cloud avec un clin d'oeil.

Barret entra à nouveau dans le bar, après avoir fini de faire déguerpir les derniers clients.

— Papa ! s'écria alors Marlène en se jetant dans les bras du grand homme qui la fit tourner dans les airs, visiblement heureux de l'avoir retrouvée.

Son visage ne tarda cependant pas à redevenir sérieux :

— Vous autres, réunion générale en bas ! clama-t-il à l'intention de Biggs, Wedge et Jesse, qui s'étaient installés à une table et s'empiffraient.

Calant Marlène sur ses épaules, Barret actionna un mécanisme dissimulé derrière le flipper installé dans un coin de la salle. Une cloison coulissa, révélant un escalier. Malgré les protestations de Biggs et Wedge qui clamaient qu'on ne pouvait même plus manger en paix, tous quittèrent la table et suivirent leur chef dans la pièce secrète, laissant Cloud seul avec Tifa.

— Oh Cloud, s'exclama alors Tifa, quelle jolie fleur tu as là…

Cloud s'étonna de cette remarque, et vit alors la fleur blanche qui dépassait de son gilet. Un instant, l'ex-Soldat songea au visage de la jeune marchande qu'il avait rencontrée un peu plus tôt. Mais il cligna des yeux, et vit que c'était Tifa qui lui souriait.

— Oui, c'est… pour toi, répondit-il en lui tendant la fleur avec une hésitation à peine perceptible. Pour te remercier de m'avoir accueilli à Midgar.

Tifa prit la fleur et en respira profondément le parfum, les yeux clos. Un sourire nostalgique éclaira son visage.

— Son parfum me rappelle Nibelheim, soupira-t-elle. Merci Cloud, c'était une très gentille attention.

Cloud garda le silence, apparemment mal à l'aise.

— Tu vas encore énerver Barret si tu le fais attendre, dit alors Tifa avec un air complice. Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre les autres en bas.

Cloud suivit le conseil de Tifa et s'engagea dans le passage dérobé vers la pièce secrète qui servait de quartier général à Avalanche. Jesse, Biggs et Wedge étaient assis sur des canapés, ainsi que Barret qui avait entrepris de démonter et nettoyer la mitrailleuse greffée à son bras. La télévision était allumée, et ils semblaient tous suspendus aux lèvres du présentateur :

_— … Nous revenons sur les terribles événements de cette nuit et l'explosion du réacteur numéro 1 de Midgar. D'après Monsieur Heidegger, chef du Département de Maintien de la Sécurité Publique du Groupe Shinra, le groupuscule terroriste Avalanche serait derrière cet attentat. Sur ces images, vous pouvez voir que les débris du réacteur ont frappé plusieurs magasins et habitations, causant de nombreuses victimes et dégâts matériels. Il y a une heure, le président Shinra a déclaré dans un communiqué spécial qu'il engagera tous les moyens du Groupe Shinra pour vaincre la menace terroriste, au nom de la sécurité des citoyens de Midgar. Des propos rassurants lorsque l'on sait que l'horreur n'est pas finie. D'après monsieur Heidegger, le risque d'une nouvelle attaque d'Avalanche est très élevé…_

— Ouah, on peut dire que ça a fait beaucoup de bruit ! dit Wedge d'un air ravi. Le président Shinra en personne a parlé de nous, vous vous rendez compte ?

— Barret, hasarda alors Biggs, il y a eu beaucoup de dégâts en ville… Ils ont aussi parlé de victimes. Tu penses vraiment qu'on a bien fait ?

— Bien sûr ! tonna Barret en tapant sur la table avec son arme greffée. Nous devons sauver la planète !

Soudain, Jesse s'effondra en larmes :

— C'est de ma faute ! sanglota-t-elle. C'est moi qui ai fabriqué cette bombe ! Tous ces gens…

Mal à l'aise, Biggs et Wedge posèrent une main sur chacune des épaules de la jeune femme, mais elle semblait inconsolable.

— Ca suffit, on a fait notre devoir ! rugit alors Barret en se levant de son siège. Nous sommes en guerre avec la Shinra, et Midgar est notre champ de bataille ! Si je connaissais un autre moyen de remporter la victoire, je ferai autrement. Mais voilà, il n'y en a pas ! La planète est plus importante que nous tous, c'est compris ?

Barret retomba sur son siège, l'air soudain abattu. Cloud crut discerner un doute sur le visage du chef d'Avalanche, mais il le vit se ressaisir aussitôt :

— Cloud, lui demanda alors Barret, as-tu vu des membres du Soldat au réacteur ?

— Non, répondit simplement ce dernier. Sinon, tu ne serais pas là, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Barret sembla offusqué par la réponse de Cloud :

— Ne soit pas si arrogant, l'ex-Soldat. C'est vrai que tu es fort, mais je possède quelque chose qui me rendra toujours plus fort que toi : je me bats pour une cause.

— Plus fort ? répondit Cloud. Regardez-vous, vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'amateurs ! Vous avez profité de l'effet de surprise, mais la prochaine fois, la Shinra sera prête.

— Quoi, le Soldat te manque ? répondit Barret, les yeux obscurcis par la rage. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour retourner à la Shinra, comme un chien à la niche ? Ta vraie place est là-bas !

Barret alla se camper devant Cloud, prêt à en venir aux mains.

— Barret… hasarda alors Jesse qui s'était enfin calmée. Sans Cloud, nous n'aurions jamais pu réussir ce soir. Il t'a sauvé la vie, et la mienne aussi…

A ces mots, Barret parut se détendre un peu. Il continuait cependant à défier Cloud du regard.

— Retourner à la Shinra ? répéta ce dernier avec dédain. Je me fiche de la Shinra et du Soldat. Mais comprenez-moi bien : je me fiche également d'Avalanche comme de la Planète.

Cloud leur tourna le dos et s'approcha de la sortie. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna vers Barret :

— Je vais faire un tour. Quand je reviendrai, je veux que mon argent soit là. Ensuite, vous vous débrouillerez sans moi.

Ils en restèrent tous figés, comme si Cloud leur avait asséné un terrible coup derrière la tête.

Revenu dans la salle principale du bar, Cloud se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la sortie.

— Cloud, ne pars pas ! cria alors une voix derrière lui.

C'était Tifa. La jeune femme le rattrapa sur le seuil.

— J'ai entendu ta dispute avec Barret. Il a trop d'orgueil pour te l'avouer, mais Avalanche a besoin de toi. La planète va mal Cloud, le temps nous est compté. S'il te plaît, reste !

— Non Tifa, c'était une erreur. Avalanche, la Planète… je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça. Quand Barret m'aura payé, je m'en irai d'ici.

Cloud vit alors Tifa baisser les yeux.

— Alors, tu as vraiment oublié ta promesse… murmura-t-elle avec déception.

— Ma promesse ? répéta Cloud, incrédule.

Cloud pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, forçant sa mémoire et ses souvenirs. Soudain, des images défilèrent devant ses yeux. C'était à Nibelheim, sept ans auparavant… Une promesse sous les étoiles.

— Tifa, dit-il en baissant le visage, je ne suis ni riche, ni célèbre. Je… je ne peux pas tenir ma promesse.

— Mais tu as réalisé ton rêve, insista Tifa. Tu as rejoint le Soldat. Alors tu dois tenir ta promesse et me protéger !

Un bruit retentit et la grande silhouette de Barret apparut derrière Tifa.

— Dis donc, l'ex-Soldat, une promesse, c'est une promesse ! lança-t-il furibond.

— Alors Cloud, tu continues avec nous ? insista Tifa.

Cloud croisa les bras et resta silencieux tout en dévisageant ses interlocuteurs. Il s'arrêta un moment sur le regard suppliant de Tifa.

— C'est bon, lâcha-il enfin. Je me charge de la prochaine mission pour 3000 gils.

Le visage de Barret se crispa soudain et Tifa le tira par le bras un peu plus loin.

— Cet argent doit servir aux études de Marlène, bougonna-t-il entre ses dents à l'intention de la jeune femme.

Le chef d'Avalanche vit alors Tifa poser ses poings sur ses hanches en le regardant sévèrement.

— Barret, mets ton orgueil de côté. Cloud a besoin d'argent, et toi tu as besoin de lui. C'est un marché honnête.

— C'est bon, grogna Barret qui se tourna ensuite vers Cloud. Hé, l'ex-Soldat : 2000 gils, pas un de plus !

— Commence déjà par me payer ce que tu me dois, répondit Cloud.

Barret s'exécuta en maugréant et posa une liasse de gils dans la main de Cloud qui la fit prestement disparaître sous son gilet.

— C'est bon, dit-il alors. Je reste pour 2000 gils supplémentaires.

— Merci Cloud ! s'enthousiasma Tifa en lui sautant au cou.


	4. Opération réacteur numéro 5

Jesse, Biggs et Wedge levèrent les yeux avec curiosité lorsque Cloud revînt en compagnie de Barret et Tifa au quartier général d'Avalanche.

— Cloud a finalement décidé de rester encore un peu avec nous, annonça cette dernière avec un sourire.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre dans la pièce.

— Ouais, t'es le meilleur, Cloud ! lança Wedge en levant le poing, avant de se faire tout petit sous le regard agacé de Barret.

— On est tous contents de ta décision, dit plus simplement Wedge, tandis que Jesse affichait un air ravi.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Cloud.

— Oui, bon… pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, dit-il en posant sa grande épée contre le mur.

— Hé Cloud, fit alors Barret en tapant du doigt sur la petite sphère verte qui était incrustée dans la lame. C'est avec ça que tu as tué cette fichue machine au réacteur, hein ?

— Cette matéria ? Oui, répondit l'ex-Soldat.

— Et… tu ne voudrais pas m'expliquer comment ça marche ? ajouta Barret, hésitant.

— Quoi, tu ne sais même pas utiliser une matéria ?

La réaction de Cloud vexa visiblement Barret.

— Non, je ne sais pas, _môssieur_ l'ex-Soldat. Les matérias sont une invention de la Shinra, et ça ne m'intéressait pas… du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Voyant que tous prêtaient une oreille attentive à la conversation, Cloud soupira :

— Bon, je vais vous expliquer. Les réacteurs à Mako de la Shinra ne produisent pas que de l'électricité. En condensant la Mako, ils fabriquent ces matérias qui renferment l'énergie de la planète. La plupart servent de piles, mais d'autres peuvent avoir des propriétés particulières, associées à différentes couleurs. En les utilisant, on peut avoir recours à ce qu'on appelle grossièrement la "magie".

— Et tu crois que je serais capable de m'en servir ? hasarda Barret.

— Bien sûr. Même si la Shinra réserve ses meilleures matérias pour le Soldat, n'importe quel être vivant peut les utiliser, car la planète forme un tout. Il suffit de les avoir sur soi et d'apprendre à concentrer sa force vitale dessus. Au Soldat, nous avions l'habitude de porter nos matérias sur nos armes afin de ne jamais nous en séparer.

— Et cette matéria que tu as ramassé sur la passerelle du réacteur avant que nous posions la bombe ? demanda Barret d'un air curieux.

Cloud esquissa un sourire et sortit une matéria verte de son gilet, l'exposant à la vue du groupe :

— C'est une materia de guérison, déclara-t-il. Elle nous rendra certainement de grands services.

— On devrait s'en procurer d'autres, tu ne crois pas, Barret ? lança alors Tifa avec enthousiasme.

— Mouais… bougonna le chef d'Avalanche. Combattre la Shinra avec ses propres armes, ça pourrait être intéressant…

— De nos jours, poursuivit Cloud, on peut acheter des matérias à tous les coins de rue, même si elles ne sont pas données. On raconte aussi qu'il en existerait à l'état naturel, mais elles sont rarissimes. Certaines permettraient même d'invoquer des créatures légendaires.

— OK, lâcha finalement Barret, j'ai compris le message. Écoutez moi vous autres : à partir d'aujourd'hui, on fait en sorte de récupérer autant de matérias que possible, et on apprend à s'en servir !

Tous échangèrent un sourire approbateur. Ils étaient très excités à l'idée d'utiliser l'énergie de la planète pour un jour renverser la Shinra.

Un peu plus tard, Cloud sortit du bar. Après s'être tous reposés, Barret leur avait annoncé que la prochaine mission d'Avalanche serait pour la nuit suivante. Chaque membre devait participer aux derniers préparatifs. Ainsi, Cloud avait été chargé de leur procurer d'autres matérias. L'ex-Soldat découvrit une boutique en parcourant les rues du secteur 7, il y en acheta quelques-unes. C'est avec joie que les marchands lui échangèrent des sphères de couleurs contre une somme rondelette. En effet, peu de personnes pouvaient se permettre d'acheter de la matéria, surtout en telle quantité. Les armes étaient déjà plus monnaie courante. Ainsi équipé, il retourna au Septième Ciel tandis que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bar, il vit toute l'équipe réunie devant le comptoir, la petite Marlène assurant le service. Barret s'éclaircit la voix et prit la parole :

— Ce soir, Avalanche va envoyer un nouveau message à la Shinra. Notre objectif sera le réacteur à Mako numéro 5. Cette fois, nos ennemis seront sur leurs gardes, il se pourrait même que nous ayons affaire au Soldat. Je veux un travail discret et sans cafouillage, compris ?

Tous acquiescèrent autour de Barret.

— Tous les préparatifs sont prêts ! reprit ce dernier. Alors magnez-vous, on se retrouve à la gare !

Tandis que tout le monde quittait le bar, Cloud jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il vit alors Tifa qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

— Tifa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

— Cette fois, je viens avec vous, répondit la jeune femme avec détermination.

— Mais, c'est dangereux… tenta l'ex-Soldat.

— Je dois le faire, coupa Tifa, c'est très important pour moi. Et tu sais, j'ai appris quelques trucs pour me défendre depuis Nibelheim…

Tifa plongea son regard dans celui de Cloud, comme si elle le défiait de douter de sa résolution. N'insistant pas, l'ex-Soldat se contenta d'accrocher sa grande épée dans son dos et de sortir dans la nuit. Tifa ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la gare sans échanger un mot.

Le train express filait à toute vitesse dans la nuit de Midgar. A l'intérieur, Cloud écoutait distraitement le téléviseur qui diffusait sans répit les mêmes images du réacteur qu'Avalanche avait détruit la veille. En jetant un oeil par la fenêtre, l'ex-Soldat vit son reflet dans la vitre. Il y avait comme un air de déjà-vu…

Pourtant, Cloud percevait cette fois-ci une inquiétude inédite. Il tourna la tête et regarda Tifa, assise près de lui. La jeune femme patientait et faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler son anxiété, mais sa main jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns la trahissait. L'ex-Soldat repensa à la bourse que lui avait donnée Barret un peu plus tôt et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver aussitôt un sentiment de remord. Il avait fait monter les enchères pour fanfaronner et faire enrager le chef d'Avalanche, mais il se sentait aussi redevable envers Tifa. Pas seulement pour l'avoir accueilli à Midgar mais pour autre chose… même s'il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était comme avoir un mot sur le bout des lèvres, sans réussir à le formuler. Dès l'instant où elle était montée à bord de ce train, un instinct qu'il ne s'expliquait pas tout à fait s'était réveillé au fond de lui, l'enjoignant à tenir sa vieille promesse. Peu lui importaient Avalanche, la Shinra ou même la Planète, il devait seulement protéger Tifa.

Soudain, une alarme stridente retentit et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, les plongeant dans le noir. Une voix grésilla alors dans les hauts-parleurs :

_— Alerte ! Des individus suspects ont été repérés. Veuillez garder votre calme et attendre l'intervention de la sécurité. Je répète…_

Une lumière rouge éclairait maintenant le wagon par intermittence, et Cloud vit le visage effrayé de Tifa. Il sentit alors une main lui saisir fermement l'épaule. C'était Barret :

— Cloud, Tifa, on a un problème ! Suivez-moi !

Les regards de Cloud et de Tifa se croisèrent. Sans perdre de temps, ils s'élancèrent à la suite de Barret à travers le wagon. Ils retrouvèrent Jesse, Biggs et Wedge dans le compartiment suivant.

— On va devoir sauter du train ! lança Barret.

Joignant le geste à la parole, ce dernier tira une rafale de son arme greffée en direction de la porte du wagon qui leur faisait face. Non sans effort, il força le verrouillage à grands coups de pied et écarta les portes. Un courant d'air glacial s'engouffra dans la rame. Cloud s'agrippa à un siège, tandis que les cheveux de Tifa battaient dans l'air.

— Quoi, en marche ? s'exclama Wedge dont la voix était couverte par le vacarme infernal du train. Mais…

A ce moment-là, une porte s'ouvrit au fond du wagon, laissant entrer des miliciens de la Shinra.

— Bon sang, on a pas le temps de discuter ! hurla Barret.

Empoignant Wedge par la peau du cou, Barret le jeta sans ménagement à l'extérieur, puis regarda sévèrement Biggs et Jesse. Résignés, ils préférèrent sauter d'eux-mêmes, suivis par leur chef.

— Tifa, à ton tour ! lança Cloud.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, l'air farouche.

— Je peux le faire, tu vas voir !

Sans hésiter, la jeune femme sauta dans la nuit, suivie de près par Cloud.

— Alors, l'ex-Soldat, tu as raté la marche en descendant ?

C'était Barret qui s'approchait, tandis que Cloud aidait Tifa à se relever. Mis à part quelques égratignures, aucun d'eux n'avait été sérieusement blessé. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans un tunnel sombre et désert.

— Changement de plan, poursuivit le chef d'Avalanche. Après l'alerte dans le train, la Shinra va être plus que jamais sur ses gardes. Nous allons franchir leur périmètre de sécurité par les égouts. Jesse, Biggs et Wedge ont prit de l'avance par un itinéraire différent, on les retrouvera là-bas.

Sans perdre plus de temps, tous trois suivirent les rails en direction du nord. Bientôt, Barret souleva une trappe dans le sol:

— C'est par ici. Il y a un mois, Jesse a piraté l'ordinateur du Département du Développement Urbain. La Shinra quadrille toute la zone avec des détecteurs thermiques, mais ce passage n'est pas surveillé.

— Tu en es certain ? hasarda Tifa.

— Ouaip, confirma Barret. La construction de la ville sur la plaque a été si complexe que le sous-sol regorge de tunnels hors service comme celui-ci. La Shinra ne peut pas tous les surveiller.

Barret s'engagea avec confiance dans le trou, suivit par Cloud et Tifa. Après avoir emprunté plusieurs conduits étroits, ils arrivèrent dans un vaste entrepôt. Toutes sortes de matériaux pour la Shinra, dont on ne pouvait apercevoir le contenu sous le bois des caisses, étaient stockées un peu partout. Poursuivant leur route, ils atteignirent bientôt une entrée de service du réacteur n°5. Biggs les attendait non loin de là.

— Enfin vous voilà, dit-il. Après l'alerte dans le train, nous étions tous inquiets…

— Au moins nous y sommes arrivés, grommela Barret. On poursuit la mission comme prévu.

— Vous devez emprunter cette échelle. Les autres sont déjà à l'intérieur.

Barret, Cloud et Tifa retrouvèrent Wedge un peu plus loin. Ce dernier les guida prudemment dans les entrailles du gigantesque réacteur. Jesse avait déjà ouvert toutes les portes de sécurité sur leur passage. Après avoir franchi bon nombre d'intersections, ils rattrapèrent enfin la jeune femme, qui paraissait particulièrement mal à l'aise :

— Je suis désolée pour le train… J'avais fabriqué de nouvelles cartes d'identités, car les anciennes n'auraient pas fonctionné après le renforcement des mesures de sécurité. Mais j'ai du omettre un détail car elles n'ont pas franchi le contrôle ferroviaire automatique. Tout est de ma faute…

Tifa s'approcha alors d'elle et tenta de la réconforter.

— Il n'y a plus à s'en faire, tout le monde est parvenu jusqu'ici, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Personne ne te fait de reproche, nous savons que tu as fait de ton mieux.

Le visage de Jesse s'éclaira, et c'est sur un timide "merci" que Cloud, Barret et Tifa repartirent en direction du coeur du réacteur.

— Jesse, lança Barret derrière lui, on se charge du reste. Toi, Biggs et Wedge, rentrez à la base. On se retrouve là-bas.

Tous les réacteurs de Midgar semblaient construits sur le même modèle, et l'endroit leur sembla immédiatement familier. Seule Tifa était impressionnée par le vrombissement des machines qui pompaient sans répit la Mako des entrailles de la planète.

— Ce n'est pas normal, dit finalement Cloud. Il n'y a aucune sentinelle.

— La Shinra a déployé tous ses effectifs pour surveiller Midgar et nous empêcher d'accéder au réacteur, répondit Barret. Ils ne se doutent pas que nous avons pu franchir leur cordon de sécurité.

Cloud ne répondit pas, restant aux aguets. Il sentit un malaise monter en lui à mesure qu'ils progressaient vers le coeur du réacteur. Ils arrivèrent enfin près de la console centrale, sur laquelle Barret fixa une bombe à retardement.

— Cette fois, tout s'est déroulé sans accroc, dit-il avec satisfaction en se relevant.

Mais au moment même où il terminait sa phrase, Cloud s'effondra lourdement derrière eux.

— Cloud ! cria Tifa en se jetant à ses côtés. Ca va ?!

— Ma tête, murmura faiblement Cloud en se tordant de douleur. J'ai si mal…

L'ex-Soldat porta ses mains à ses tempes et sentit son coeur battre la chamade. Il eut soudain la vision d'un autre réacteur à Mako, d'un modèle plus ancien. Un corps gisait sur une passerelle près de la salle de contrôle, et du sang s'écoulait d'une plaie béante dans son dos. Cloud vit Tifa, en larmes, s'approcher du corps et crier : "Père ! Sephiroth, la Shinra, le Soldat… Je les déteste tous !".

— _Sephiroth…_ souffla Cloud dans son délire.

— Cloud ? demanda Tifa qui avait mal entendu.

La douleur se dissipa peu à peu, et finalement Cloud se releva sous les regards inquiets de Tifa et Barret.

— Cloud, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Tifa.

— Rien, répondit sèchement Cloud. Tout va bien.

— Mais tu as dit quelque chose ! insista Tifa.

— Je ne m'en souviens pas, mentit l'ex-Soldat. Dépêchons-nous de partir d'ici.

Sans attendre, Cloud se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, suivi de Barret et de Tifa. Ils remontèrent en silence vers la surface, et atteignirent bientôt la passerelle qui les séparait de la sortie du réacteur. En contrebas, ils pouvaient distinguer les lumières des taudis du secteur 5.

Ils s'engagèrent sur le passage, quand soudain Cloud s'arrêta brutalement, imité par Barret et Tifa.

— C'est un piège, dit simplement Cloud.

Au même instant, des dizaines de miliciens de la Shinra jaillirent de toute parts, leurs armes braquées sur eux. Ils entendirent alors un bruit d'hélices qui se rapprochait, et un hélicoptère orné du logo de la Compagnie Shinra surgit du dessous de la passerelle, avant de se poser derrière un cordon de miliciens. Un homme brun en costume sombre en descendit, ouvrant le passage à un autre plus âgé. Celui-ci était vêtu d'un costume pourpre, et une épaisse moustache blonde barrait son visage sévère.

— Le président Shinra ! s'exclama Barret.

L'homme s'approcha d'eux, sous les regards attentifs des miliciens prêts à tirer au moindre geste. Il se campa en face de Barret, les mains derrière le dos, et lui souffla la fumée de son cigare en plein visage avec un sourire de satisfaction.

— Mmm, je présume que vous faites partie de … Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà, _Tsunami_ ? demanda le Président d'un ton où transpirait l'ironie.

— Avalanche ! cria Barret énervé, ne l'oubliez surtout pas !

Cloud fit alors un pas en avant.

— Cela faisait longtemps, Président.

— Longtemps ? Oh, tu as le regard du Mako… Ainsi tu as déserté le Soldat pour rejoindre cette pitoyable petite bande ? Dis-moi, traître, quel est ton nom ?

— Cloud. Ex-Soldat de première classe.

Le président parut un moment fouiller dans sa mémoire.

— Désolé mais cela ne me dit rien, je ne peux pas me souvenir de chacun… sauf si tu devenais un nouveau Sephiroth…

Cloud fronça les sourcils. Sans qu'il en comprenne la cause, une vive tension s'était emparée de lui lorsque le président avait mentionné le nom de Sephiroth.

— Ah Sephiroth, continua le vieil homme comme pour lui-même, il était si brillant. Peut-être un peu trop…

— Je me contrefiche de tout ça ! coupa brutalement Barret. Cet endroit va bientôt connaître un big bang !

— Et tout ce gaspillage de feux d'artifice juste pour se débarrasser de vermines de votre genre, répliqua sèchement le président Shinra.

— Vermine ? répéta Barret outré, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Vous, la Shinra, vous êtes la vermine qui tue la planète ! Et cela fait de toi le roi des vermines…Alors ferme la !

Le président ignora l'insulte et regarda sa montre d'un air agacé:

— Vous commencez à m'ennuyer. Je suis un homme très occupé. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… J'ai un dîner important en ville. Mais j'ai pris des dispositions à votre sujet.

Au même moment, les miliciens s'écartèrent pour laisser le passage à une énorme machine.

— Voici le _briseur d'air_, expliqua le président, un techno-soldat. C'est le dernier cri de notre bureau d'étude en armement. Je suis sûr que les données qu'il extraira de vos cadavres nous seront très précieuses.

Le président tourna alors les talons et regagna son hélicoptère, qui décolla avant de s'éloigner dans la nuit. Au même instant, les miliciens se retirèrent, laissant Cloud, Barret et Tifa seuls face à la machine. Celle-ci paraissait flotter sur un coussin d'air et arborait deux grandes mitrailleuses à la base de son corps métallique, ainsi qu'un grand canon dans son dos. Le _briseur d'air_ commença soudain à s'agiter et déploya ses armes avant de tirer une rafale de balles. Chacun plongea alors dans une direction opposée.

— On l'encercle ! cria Cloud.

L'ex-Soldat avait déjà dégainé son immense épée et porta un coup puissant qui déstabilisa le robot. Il en profita pour passer dans son dos et continuer à l'attaquer. Sans plus attendre, Tifa et Barret se lancèrent à l'assaut. Barret tira une rafale de balles à l'aide de sa mitraillette au bras, couvrant Tifa qui courut droit vers l'adversaire. La jeune femme sauta dans les airs et évita aisément un nouveau tir de la machine, puis la frappa d'un coup de pied. L'attaque était puissante, mais la riposte fut immédiate : le canon de l'automate tonna, et l'obus s'écrasa près de l'endroit où Tifa s'était réceptionnée. Le souffle de l'explosion la jeta contre le sol, l'assommant sur le coup. Barret se précipita à son secours, tandis que Cloud repassait à l'attaque. Prenant appui sur la rambarde de la passerelle, il fendit l'air en direction du monstre d'acier. D'un coup de lame, il fissura la partie arrière du colosse mécanique, révélant un amas de cables grésillant de court-circuits. A peine retombé au sol, Cloud s'élança de nouveau, son épée brandie au-dessus de sa tête. Il esquiva les balles sifflantes à ses oreilles et asséna un coup violent qui arracha tout la partie supérieure de la machine de guerre et l'envoya s'écraser au loin.

Le reste du monstre d'acier tituba, et se fracassa lourdement contre le sol. Un grésillement se fit entendre, et la carcasse explosa, détruisant une partie de la passerelle. Surpris, Cloud sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il eut juste le temps de se rattraper à une poutrelle qui pendait maintenant dans le vide.

— Cloud ! hurla Tifa, qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

La jeune femme et Barret se précipitèrent au rebord de ce qui restait de la passerelle mais Cloud était hors d'atteinte.

— Ne peux-tu donc rien faire ? s'écria-t-elle en regardant Barret.

— Rien, bon sang ! répondit-il avec rage. Il est trop loin !

A cet instant, toute la passerelle vibra, et la poutrelle à laquelle s'agrippait Cloud bascula un peu plus dans le vide.

— Cloud ! cria de nouveau Tifa. S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas… j'ai encore tant à te dire !

Le jeune homme fut surpris par la détresse qu'il perçut dans la voix de Tifa, car il n'était pas habitué à une telle compassion à son égard. Cependant, il réalisa aussi qu'il lui était difficile d'accepter une telle sollicitude malgré sa situation critique, et il préféra laisser ses réflexes d'ex-Soldat parler pour lui :

— Je sais Tifa, répondit Cloud d'un ton ferme. Je vais m'en tirer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Barret :

— Barret, emmène Tifa et fuyez d'ici ! ordonna-t-il. Le réacteur va exploser d'une seconde à l'autre !

Après l'avoir fixé un court instant, le chef d'Avalanche hocha la tête. Il prit alors Tifa dans ses bras, ignorant les cris de la jeune femme qui se débattait. Ils disparurent alors de la vue de Cloud.

Resté seul, Cloud lâcha un soupir en regardant en bas. Le jour allait bientôt se lever, et il commençait à distinguer les toits des taudis cinquante mètres en dessous de lui. Sa main commençait déjà à s'engourdir tandis qu'il gardait l'autre crispée sur la poignée de sa lourde épée, se refusant à l'abandonner.

— Alors, ça se termine ainsi, dit-il entre deux souffles. Sacrée chute…

Cloud sentit une secousse qui commençait à faire trembler tout le bâtiment. Tout, autour de lui, semblait sur le point de craquer : les murs s'agitaient violemment et l'air commençait à s'échauffer. Au moment où ses doigts allaient glisser de leur prise, une terrible explosion l'aveugla tandis qu'il tombait dans l'abîme.

Cette nuit encore, tel un éclat surgissant des ténèbres, Midgar s'illumina, pareille à un énorme feu de joie.


	5. Aerith

Cloud se trouvait dans une obscurité totale depuis ce qui lui paraissait une éternité. Soudain, une voix familière résonna dans sa tête.

— _Au bon vieux temps, tu t'en serais bien mieux tiré, tu ne crois pas ?_

— _Que veux-tu dire par « au bon vieux temps » ?_ répondit l'ex-Soldat.

— _Ne t'occupe pas de ça, pense plutôt à toi… Tu peux bouger ?_

— _Je ne sais pas… Comme ça ?_

— _Oh, il a bougé ! _s'exclama une autre voix, plus lointaine.

— _On dirait que tu vas t'en sortir… Surtout, ne force pas trop, mon ami, _dit la voix en s'éloignant.

— _Bonjour, bonjour ! _lança gaiement la nouvelle voix, maintenant beaucoup plus proche.

Cloud reprit doucement conscience et sentit qu'il gisait à même le sol. Il tenta une première fois d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière était trop vive pour lui. Il fit une seconde tentative retenant les rais de lumière de la paume. Une silhouette se forma peu à peu et il vit enfin les deux grands yeux verts qui le fixaient. Il distingua alors le visage d'une jeune femme penchée sur lui.

— Je suis soulagée que tu reprennes conscience, dit-elle d'une voix douce, mais inquiète. Tu as traversé le toit et tu m'es presque tombé dessus. J'ai vraiment eu très peur…

Cloud se redressa péniblement, malgré la douleur qui courait le long de son dos. Il exécuta quelques mouvements du cou et des bras pour détendre ses muscles endoloris. Désorienté, il fit un effort de concentration. L'image de l'explosion du réacteur à Mako numéro cinq lui revint alors brutalement à l'esprit, suivie par le souvenir de sa chute dans le vide.

— La plate-bande a amorti ta chute, poursuivit la jeune fille. Tu as eu de la chance que je sois là, je m'y connais un peu en soins. Par contre, pour ce qui est de mes fleurs…

— Tes fleurs ? répéta l'ex-Soldat, hébété.

Cloud regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il avait atterrit sur un épais tapis de fleurs blanches. Beaucoup d'entre-elles avaient été écrasées sous son poids.

— Oh… désolé, ajouta-t-il avec gêne.

— Ce n'est pas si grave, soupira la jeune fille, elles repousseront. Je préfère que tu soies en vie. Tu peux te lever ?

Cloud se releva tant bien que mal, mais retrouva vite ses esprits une fois sur ses deux pieds. Son regard s'attarda alors plus longuement sur sa mystérieuse sauveuse.

— Je te connais… Je t'ai acheté une fleur près d'un théâtre, l'autre nuit.

— Je me demandais si tu te souviendrais de moi ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air ravi. Je m'appelle Aerith, et tu es dans mon petit paradis secret… C'est l'ancienne église du secteur cinq, où je prends soin de ces fleurs. Tout le monde dit que les fleurs ne poussent pas à Midgar, mais elles aiment beaucoup cet endroit… Et c'est l'un des rares lieux où j'arrive à les faire vivre… au milieu de cette église !

Cloud haussa les sourcils. Voir un peu de verdure à Midgar relevait en effet du miracle. L'ex-Soldat ramassa sa grande épée qui se dressait un peu plus loin, la lame plantée dans la terre.

— Je suis Cloud, finit par répondre le jeune homme.

— Enchantée. Et que fais-tu dans la vie, quand tu ne tombes pas des toits ?

— Je suis… hé bien… un homme à tout faire, en quelque sorte.

Aerith le regarda, visiblement très amusée.

— Qu'y a-t-il de drôle là-dedans ? demanda l'ex-Soldat.

— Pardon, je ne voulais pas te vexer… Dis-moi Cloud, tu as déjà été garde du corps ? J'aurais besoin que tu me ramènes chez moi.

Cloud parut étonné de cette requête. Il resta un instant désarmé devant l'innocence d'Aerith avant de répondre :

— D'accord, mais ce ne sera pas gratuit…

La jeune femme considéra attentivement Cloud, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre, puis afficha un sourire malicieux qui dévoila ses dents blanches :

— Que dirais-tu d'un rendez-vous ?

Face à l'expression incrédule de Cloud, Aerith ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. C'est alors qu'un bruit à l'entrée de l'église vint interrompre leur discussion. A l'autre bout de la salle, plusieurs silhouettes se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'ils venaient d'ouvrir, près des dernières rangées de bancs. Cloud s'attarda sur le premier d'entre eux. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de petite taille. En dépit de son élégant costume noir, il avait une allure particulièrement négligée. Sa cravate défaite pendait au col de sa chemise déboutonnée qui elle-même dépassait de son pantalon, tandis que des lunettes noires reposaient sur ses cheveux roux noués en queue de cheval.

— Un membre des Turks ? reconnut Cloud avec surprise. Tu le connais ?

— Celui-là, c'est Reno, se contenta de répondre Aerith d'un air pincé. C'est l'un des pires. Ne le laisse pas m'emmener, s'il te plait.

Reno avança vers eux d'un pas lent, le dos légèrement voûté. Il gardait négligemment sa main gauche dans sa poche et tenait de sa main droite une matraque téléscopique qu'il gardait posée sur son épaule. Il s'arrêta près de Cloud et le regarda des pieds à la tête.

— Ces yeux… Je croyais que tu étais mort. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches par ici ? lança le Turk d'un air méfiant en crachant son chewing-gum sur le sol dallé.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Cloud ignorant la question.

Reno baissa la tête pour dissimuler son ricanement. Relevant le visage, il fit un grand sourire à l'intention de Cloud.

— Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas compris. Tu interfères dans une mission des Turks. Donc… tu dégages, ajouta-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard, comme si l'un attendait que l'autre passe à l'action. Reno se retourna alors vers les quatre miliciens de la Shinra qui l'accompagnaient et leur fit signe d'approcher d'un mouvement de tête.

— Emparez-vous de la fille, dit-il. Tuez l'autre s'il fait des histoires…

Aerith frémit, et attrapa le bras de l'ex-Soldat :

— Cloud, suis-moi vite !

La jeune femme l'entraîna par l'escalier vers les combles de l'église. Arrivés en haut, Cloud vit un trou dans le toit de l'autre côté de la charpente, il avait dû le faire en tombant un peu plus tôt.

— On doit pouvoir sortir par ici ! dit Aerith.

Cloud jaugea la distance et bondit sur la poutre de la charpente la plus proche. Il se retourna alors vers Aerith :

— N'aie pas peur, saute ! dit-il avec un geste d'encouragement

— C'est si haut ! hésita la jeune femme.

Balayant ses craintes, Aerith s'élança à son tour, mais ne sauta pas assez loin. Cloud la rattrapa de justesse par le poignet.

— Cloud ! J'ai peur ! cria la jeune femme qui pendait dans le vide.

— Ma main glisse ! Essaye d'attraper cette corde, vite ! lança-t-il en désignant celle de la cloche.

— Je ne peux pas… C'est trop loin ! répondit Aerith.

Cloud grimaça tandis qu'il sentait la main d'Aerith lui échapper petit à petit. En bas, il vit du coin de l'oeil Reno qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Tentant de raffermir sa prise, Cloud exécuta alors un mouvement de balancier pour rapprocher Aerith de la corde. Enfin, elle parvînt à la saisir et se laissa glisser sur une plate-forme en contrebas tandis que carillonnaient les cloches. Cloud vit alors avec horreur les quatre miliciens de Shinra se jeter sur la jeune femme encore étourdie par le choc. Sans réfléchir davantage, l'ex-Soldat sauta à son tour, saisissant la corde au vol, et se jeta sur les assaillants. Il frappa la tête du milicien le plus proche avec le revers de sa lame, le projetant contre le mur, assommé. Les trois autres se regardèrent, apparemment hésitants devant la fureur de l'ex-Soldat. L'un d'eux se décida à braquer son fusil vers lui, mais il était déjà trop tard : telle une ombre, le jeune homme s'était glissé derrière lui et avait abattu la garde de son épée sur sa nuque. Les deux derniers miliciens chargèrent alors ensemble, et c'est aussi ensemble que Cloud les envoya s'écraser contre les bancs un étage plus bas.

— Impressionnant, lança Reno du bas de l'allée principale. Puisque tu y tiens tellement, je te laisse t'amuser avec elle pour l'instant… Mais on se reverra !

Reno fit volte-face et sortit tranquillement de l'église. Cloud se précipita vers Aerith, qui s'était un peu remise de ses émotions.

— Ramène-moi chez moi, s'il te plait, lui dit-elle timidement.

Ils sortirent de l'église et longèrent un sentier à travers les taudis du secteur 5. La route était parsemée de carcasses en tout genre, d'habitats de fortune ou de détritus tombés de la plaque supérieure. Tout le paysage évoquait une grande tristesse.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Cloud se tourna vers la jeune femme à ses côtés :

— Les Turks… Leur travail est de laver discrètement le linge sale de la Shinra. Ils s'occupent en général de kidnapping, d'espionnage ou encore de meurtres. Il s'agit de l'escouade d'élite du département de Maintien de la Sécurité Publique de la Shinra. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient vouloir à une marchande de fleurs ?

— Ils me surveillent depuis des années, répondit Aerith en baissant les yeux, mais j'ignore pourquoi. Où que j'aille, il y a toujours un type en costume noir dans les parages. C'est comme ça…

— Peut-être essaient-ils de te recruter en tant que membre du Soldat ? proposa Cloud, le regard dans le vague.

— Tu crois ? Je ne sais vraiment pas… A propos, toi aussi tu as fait parti du Soldat, n'est-ce pas ?

En voyant le regard curieux de Cloud, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

— Je l'ai su à tes yeux… ils brillent d'une étrange façon…

— Tu as raison, répondit Cloud, ces yeux sont la marque des membres du Soldat à qui on a insufflé de la Mako… Mais comment es-tu au courant ?

— Oh, ce n'est rien, ajouta-t-elle en détournant le regard.

— Rien ? répéta Cloud.

— Oui, rien, c'est exactement cela ! dit elle avec un sourire, comme si elle avait balayé un mauvais souvenir. Dépêchons-nous, ou nous n'arriverons jamais à temps pour le dîner !

Ils poursuivirent ensemble leur chemin à travers les taudis du secteur 5. Alors qu'Aerith continuait à lui poser quelques questions sur sa vie, Cloud se contentait de répondre vaguement. En fait, il réfléchissait. Qui était vraiment cette fille à qui la Shinra s'intéressait ? Et les fleurs dans cette église… Comment avait-elle fait ? Un « petit paradis secret » … Bientôt, ils quittèrent la route principale et arrivèrent devant une maison un peu à l'écart.

— C'est ici que je vis, dit simplement Aerith.

Une étrange lumière semblait envelopper la petite maison. Cloud fut surpris par le grand jardin qui surplombait l'endroit, comme si ce lieu avait été miraculeusement préservé de la pollution ambiante.

Aerith ouvrit vivement la porte et cria :

— Maman, je suis rentrée ! Cloud est avec moi !

— Cloud ? répondit une voix féminine dans la cuisine.

— Oui, c'est mon garde du corps ! répondit Aerith d'un air faussement fier.

Une porte s'ouvrit alors subitement sur une femme entre deux âges qui s'essuyait les mains à un torchon. Elle affichait une mine anxieuse :

— Tu veux dire qu'on te suivait encore ? Tu n'es pas blessée, au moins ?

— Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Aerith d'un ton apaisant. Cloud a fait du bon travail, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil à l'intention de l'ex-Soldat.

— Merci beaucoup, monsieur Cloud. Je m'appelle Elmyra, je suis la mère d'Aerith.

— Cloud tout court, Madame. Maintenant, je vais devoir vous laisser…

— Tu ne vas pas déjà partir ! s'écria Aerith.

— Aerith a raison, Cloud. Nous serions très heureuses de vous garder à dîner pour vous remercier.

Cloud regarda les deux femmes, tout en se grattant la nuque. Il songea à Tifa qui devait le croire mort et il aurait voulu la rassurer. Toutefois, l'ex-Soldat sentit sa volonté fléchir rapidement devant les grands yeux verts d'Aerith.

— Dans ce cas, j'accepte, concéda-t-il enfin.

Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde était confortablement installé à table et Aerith raconta à sa mère le récit de leurs mésaventures à l'église des taudis. Elmyra parut très effrayée par cette histoire, et posa à maintes reprises ses mains sur sa bouche ou son coeur. Finalement, elle se détendit un peu et renouvela ses remerciements envers leur bienfaiteur du jour en l'enjoignant de se servir une part du gâteau qu'elle avait confectionné dans l'après-midi.

— Que comptes-tu faire maintenant, Cloud ? demanda alors Aerith les yeux brillants de curiosité.

— Je vais certainement retourner au secteur 7, au Septième Ciel, répondit ce dernier. C'est un bar tenu par Tifa, une fille que je connais.

— Tifa ? C'est ta petite amie ?

Cloud fut étrangement mis mal à l'aise par la question d'Aerith et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

— Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste une amie d'enfance, se justifia-t-il.

Aerith fut soudain secouée d'un rire qui acheva de faire rougir Cloud jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Inutile d'être si gêné ! dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. Le secteur 7 n'est pas si loin, je peux t'y emmener.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fille pour trouver mon chemin, répliqua sèchement Cloud, froissé qu'Aerith se soit moquée de lui.

— Une « fille » ? répéta Aerith, soudain agacée. Tu vas voir, on y sera en moins de deux !

— Non Aerith, la nuit tombe, coupa alors Elmyra. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes, c'est trop dangereux.

La mère d'Aerith se tourna alors vers l'ex-Soldat et lui prit la main.

— S'il vous plait Cloud, ne voudriez-vous pas passer la nuit ici ? Après les événements d'aujourd'hui, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Aerith. Ces hommes en noir savent qu'elle habite ici, ils pourraient essayer de l'enlever cette nuit…

Cloud se sentit soudain touché par l'inquiétude de la mère d'Aerith. Elle lui rappela la sienne, qui se faisait toujours tant de soucis pour lui pendant son enfance à Nibelheim. Pourtant, il l'avait quittée du jour au lendemain pour s'enrôler dans le Soldat et n'avait depuis pas pris le temps de lui envoyer la moindre lettre… Il perçut brutalement un sentiment de culpabilité s'insinuer en lui et qui se mit à le tarauder.

— Très bien madame, je resterai cette nuit, céda-t-il.

En face de lui, les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire soulagé.

Le lendemain, Cloud se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. En se glissant dans le couloir de la maison, il plaqua l'oreille contre la porte de la chambre d'Aerith pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Le petit souffle régulier qu'il perçut le conforta dans son plan : il allait la prendre de court et partir avant son réveil pour lui éviter d'autres ennuis.

Il traversa le secteur 5 jusqu'à la porte donnant sur le secteur 6, au-delà duquel se trouvait le secteur 7.

— Tu es bien matinal, dit soudain une voix familière derrière lui.

Cloud se retourna, et vit Aerith campée devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait certainement pris un raccourci pour le rattraper. Résigné devant la détermination de la jeune fille, Cloud soupira avant de reprendre la route, Aerith à ses côtés. Toute guillerette, celle-ci se lança dans un long monologue sur les merveilles que pouvaient receler les taudis sous leur apparence désolée, à commencer par le bon coeur de leurs habitants. Après une longue marche à travers le secteur 6, ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte du secteur 7, où s'élevait un ancien parc de jeux pour enfants.

— Oh ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il existerait encore ! s'étonna Aerith.

L'ex-Soldat vit alors la jeune fille se précipiter dans le parc et escalader un toboggan en forme de tête de mog.

— Merci de m'avoir amené ici, mais maintenant, tu peux partir tu sais, lança-t-il avec une pointe d'impatience.

— Alors c'est tout ce à quoi j'aurais servi ? J'espère que c'était ta dernière invention pour te débarrasser de moi, rétorqua Aerith avec un air boudeur.

Cloud soupira. Décidé à faire la paix avant de la quitter, il la rejoignit dans le parc, et s'assit près d'elle.

— Tu étais un Soldat de quelle classe ? demanda Aerith après un moment de silence.

— J'étais…

Cloud marqua une hésitation avant de répondre, et une lumière blanche brouilla sa vue pendant une fraction de seconde.

— …en première classe. Oui, Soldat de première classe, répéta-t-il.

— Exactement comme lui, soupira Aerith.

— Comme qui ? demanda alors Cloud, qui commençait à devenir curieux à son tour.

Aerith parut réticente à répondre. Voyant l'intérêt soudain que lui portait Cloud, elle finit enfin par se confier :

— Il y a six ans, j'ai connu un Soldat de première classe. C'était mon premier petit ami. Je l'aimais vraiment, enfin je crois… Tu me le rappelles un peu, par moments.

— Je le connais peut-être… Quel était son nom ? demanda Cloud.

Aerith regarda soudain dans une autre direction, dissimulant ainsi son visage.

— Je… Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler, finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix triste.

Au même moment, la porte du Secteur 7 s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant place à un carrosse tracté par un Chocobo, un grand oiseau au plumage jaune. Mesurant plus de trois mètres de la tête à la pointe des pattes, ces oiseaux étaient très répandus de part le monde. A force de patience, les éleveurs avaient pu les domestiquer pour différentes tâches, la plus courante étant le transport de passagers. Délaissant l'animal, les regards de Cloud et Aerith furent attirés par la superbe courtisane aux longs cheveux bruns qui se tenait à l'arrière de la roulotte. Vêtue d'une robe bleue chatoyante, sa silhouette parfaite sembla toutefois familière à l'ex-Soldat.

— Elle est vraiment très belle, constata Aerith en se tournant vers Cloud.

Elle remarqua alors son visage devenu très pale.

— Hé bien, tu connais cette fille ? lui demanda-t-elle en le secouant.

— Oui, souffla Cloud abasourdi. C'est Tifa !


	6. Don Cornéo

— Hum… Très bien Mesdemoiselles, entrez donc, lança le portier avec une lueur grivoise dans le regard.

Aerith précéda Cloud et tous deux franchirent le seuil de l'immense demeure surplombant les taudis du Secteur 6. Cloud se crispa en sentant le regard du portier qui le reluquait alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière eux. Il songea qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans cette tenue, puis jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Aerith. A ses côtés, la jeune femme pouffait de rire.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, chuchota l'ex-Soldat sur un ton agacé.

— Je sais bien, excuse-moi, dit-elle en se cachant le visage. Mais tu es tellement… _mignonne_.

Cloud préféra regarder ailleurs et ignorer les gloussements d'Aerith qui peinait à se retenir.

— Je n'aurais jamais du t'écouter, maugréa Cloud.

— Allons, pense à Tifa. Si j'en crois tout ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, elle doit beaucoup compter pour toi et Avalanche. C'était le seul moyen d'entrer discrètement ici pour la sauver.

Cloud se calma un peu. Jusqu'ici, il fallait reconnaître que le plan d'Aerith avait fonctionné. Il leur avait permis d'entrer chez le fameux Don Cornéo. Cependant, le prix à payer avait été cher en matière d'ego pour Cloud, en grande partie à cause de ce qu'Aerith l'avait obligé à faire un peu plus tôt…

* * *

Après être sortis du parc de jeux d'où ils avaient aperçu Tifa, Cloud avait tout raconté à Aerith. Il lui avait parlé d'Avalanche, des explosions des réacteurs Mako, de Barret et enfin de Tifa. Aerith avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention tout son monologue.

— Cloud, coupa enfin la jeune femme, cette Tifa… Je pense savoir où nous pourrions la retrouver.

— Mais pourquoi est-elle partie vers le Secteur 6 ? continua Cloud comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque.

— Justement, écoute-moi ! Je crois que Tifa va chez Don Cornéo. Cette roulotte, ces vêtements, tout correspond parfaitement à son style…

— Don Cornéo… Cela ne me dit rien. Qui est-ce ?

— Il se fait appeler "Don" parce qu'il règne sur la pègre du Wall Market. Mieux vaut ne pas lui demander par quels moyens il a acquis sa fortune… C'est aussi un espèce de maniaque qui fricote avec toutes les jeunes filles qu'il peut se mettre sous la dent. Il tient même une maison close, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

— Hein ? se récria Cloud. Mais alors tu penses que Tifa… Non, pas question, on file la chercher !

Déjà, le jeune homme s'était mis en marche. Le pas décidé, il suivait maintenant les traces laissées par la roulotte.

— Attends ! reprit Aerith en le retenant. Tout le monde connaît la manière dont Don Cornéo aime assouvir ses lubies… Chaque soir, ses hommes de mains lui amènent trois jeunes femmes, parmi lesquelles il choisit sa partenaire pour la nuit. Si Tifa est partie là-bas, il va falloir s'y introduire aussi. Le seul souci, c'est qu'aucun homme n'est autorisé à passer la porte de Don Cornéo…

— Cela ne me pose aucun problème, je rentrerai dans le tas et je réglerai cette histoire ! lança l'ex-Soldat l'air résolu.

— Je ne pense pas que cela soit la meilleure solution, tempéra Aerith, ils pourraient avoir le temps de s'en prendre à Tifa. J'ai un plan qui permettrait que personne ne soit blessé, mais cela implique un petit sacrifice de ta part…

C'est alors que Cloud avait vu le sourire mystérieux apparaître sur le visage rayonnant de son interlocutrice. Il n'avait pourtant pas vu le coup venir. Elle se mit à rire devant son air perplexe :

— Cloud, tu as déjà eu envie de savoir ce que ça fait d'être une fille ? lança joyeusement Aerith.

— Heu… Pas vraiment, répondit Cloud, sur la défensive. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu vas devoir te déguiser en fille, c'est la seule solution !

Cloud resta incrédule, puis esquissa un sourire en songeant qu'Aerith aurait fait une comédienne de talent. Puis, l'ex-Soldat se ravisa en voyant le regard appuyé que lui lançait la jeune femme. Il commençait à bien le connaître, c'était celui qu'elle avait quand elle ne plaisantait pas. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Aerith passa alors son bras sous le sien et l'emmena vers le Secteur 6.

Wall Market était un endroit plein de surprises. Mieux éclairé que les taudis du Secteur 7, il n'en rappelait pas moins la dure réalité à laquelle étaient confrontés les habitants des taudis de Midgar. La population y était des plus hétéroclites : aux résidents pauvres se mêlaient quelques commerçants qui tentaient de faire des affaires, mais aussi des citadins descendus de la plaque supérieure pour s'encanailler au Honey Bee, la principale attraction du quartier, une maison close renommée dans tout Midgar. Même Cloud s'était senti attiré par l'enseigne rose qui brillait dans la nuit, mais Aerith l'avait fermement tiré par le bras :

— Reste concentré, Tifa a besoin de nous ! avait-elle pesté avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de ce genre d'endroit.

Suivant le plan de la jeune femme, ils avaient sillonné tout le secteur à la recherche de quoi transformer Cloud en prétendante acceptable. Ils avaient commencé par se procurer une perruque en remportant un pari stupide contre un adepte des salles de sport, laminé par Cloud au plus grand nombre de flexions. Plus tard, Aerith s'était beaucoup amusée à choisir des vêtements dans une friperie, et Cloud avait hérité d'une robe bleue, très échancrée, imprégnée de parfum bon marché. Aerith s'était aussi fait un devoir de le maquiller. Et lorsque l'ex-Soldat travesti apparut enfin en pleine lumière, le vieux marchand de vêtements en était resté pantois :

— Fichtre, je pensais avoir tout vu, mais ça… Voilà qui pourrait bien m'inspirer !

Jugeant le résultat satisfaisant, ils s'étaient enfin présentés à la porte de la résidence de Don Cornéo…

* * *

La porte refermée derrière eux, Cloud et Aerith s'avancèrent dans le hall d'entrée de l'immense demeure du Don. Un réceptionniste en costume gris releva les yeux de son registre et les considéra des pieds à la tête :

— Parfait, dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Je veux dire, vous êtes parfaites, mesdemoiselles. Don Corneo va vous recevoir, il sera certainement ravi de vous rencontrer. Veuillez patienter ici quelques minutes…

Sur ce, l'homme passa par une porte richement ornementée située derrière lui. Sous sa perruque, Cloud bouillonnait visiblement de colère et de honte. Aerith lui donna un coup de coude :

— Cloud, la voie est libre, cherchons Tifa.

Cloud grommela, puis regarda Aerith. Ses cheveux châtains étaient noués en deux couettes qui lui donnaient un air de petite fille innocente. Elle portait un chemisier un peu trop déboutonné et une jupe honteusement courte. Malgré cela, la jeune fille était toujours aussi résolue à l'aider à retrouver son amie d'enfance. Cette détermination le laissait perplexe et il eut même la surprise de ressentir un peu d'affection à son égard.

Relevant sa longue robe, Cloud s'élança à la suite d'Aerith par une porte entrouverte donnant sur un escalier qui descendait au sous-sol. Ils atteignirent une large porte de bois fermée par un loquet que Cloud souleva avec précaution, et débouchèrent dans une salle sombre décorée à la manière d'un donjon moyenâgeux. Elle était meublée d'un lit de fer et de quelques chaises sur lesquelles était assise une jeune fille brune, l'air absent. Aerith s'en approcha doucement alors que Cloud tourna le dos et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

— Tu dois certainement être Tifa ? Enchantée, je m'appelle Aerith.

La jeune fille releva la tête, comme si elle sortait de sombres pensées :

— Alors c'est vous les deux autres candidates de ce soir… Comment connais-tu mon nom ? demanda Tifa d'un ton méfiant.

— Hé bien Cloud et moi étions justement…

— Cloud ? coupa Tifa en sautant sur ses pieds. Mais Cloud est mort dans l'explosion du réacteur n°5… Et comment le connais-tu ?

— Je l'ai soigné après sa chute. J'étais là au bon moment.

— C'est vrai ?! cria Tifa de joie. Comment va-t-il ?

— Parle moins fort, temporisa Aerith. Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander, continua-t-elle en désignant Cloud de la tête.

Incrédule, Tifa suivit du regard la direction que lui montrait Aerith et s'approcha de Cloud. Elle se plaça en face de lui et se figea, stupéfaite. Soudain, elle pouffa nerveusement avant d'éclater de rire. Bientôt, Aerith mêla son rire au sien.

— Oh Cloud, articula enfin Tifa en reprenant sa respiration, tu sais que tu ferais une très bonne "madame Cloud" ?

L'ex-Soldat sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues :

— C'était la seule façon d'entrer sans se faire remarquer, lâcha-t-il sèchement, visiblement agacé. Et toi, que fais-tu dans un endroit pareil ?

Les rires cessèrent et Tifa se rassit sur sa chaise :

— C'est une longue histoire, répondit la jeune femme brune avec un soupir. Nous pensions vraiment que tu n'avais pas survécu à ta chute et nous étions désespérés, mais Barret ne voulait pas dissoudre Avalanche. Il nous a expliqué qu'il connaissait un moyen d'en savoir plus sur les plans de la Shinra : d'après une rumeur, Don Cornéo est de mèche avec eux. J'ai décidé d'enquêter, en me faisant passer pour une candidate à une nuit avec Corneo. C'était un plan simple.

— Et Barret t'a laissée faire ? s'exclama Cloud. J'ai cru que Corneo t'avait enlevée !

Tifa baissa alors les yeux :

— J'ai agi sans la permission de Barret. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois mort pour rien, tout le reste m'était égal.

La jeune femme brune termina sa phrase en sautant de façon impulsive au cou de son ami :

— Oh Cloud, je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

Cloud se sentit pris au dépourvu par la réaction de Tifa. Aerith toussota discrètement et Tifa relâcha son étreinte, regardant étrangement la fille. Aerith soutint son regard, tandis que Cloud se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Une voix résonnant dans l'escalier les interrompit :

— Ah ! Vous êtes déjà toutes là ! Venez mesdemoiselles, suivez-moi. Don Cornéo vous attend.

Sans un mot, Cloud remonta les escaliers, entre Tifa et Aerith. Ils suivirent l'homme de main qui les mena devant une gigantesque porte richement décorée. Au moment de saisir la poignée, l'homme se retourna vers eux :

— A présent mesdemoiselles, c'est à vous de faire usage de vos charmes…

L'homme les fit entrer dans une chambre magnifiquement arrangée, en grande partie occupée par un gigantesque lit à baldaquin aux montants incrustés d'or. L'homme traversa ensuite la pièce jusqu'à une autre porte qu'il ouvrit en s'inclinant :

— Monsieur Don Cornéo, annonça-t-il pompeusement.

A ces mots, un petit homme rondouillard vêtu d'un peignoir rose contrastant péniblement avec sa crête de cheveux teints en jaune entra dans la pièce. Les mains dans le dos, serrant un cigare entre les dents, il se rendit vers le trône installé au centre de la salle en affichant une attitude se voulant digne mais confinant au ridicule. Une fois installé, Don Corneo tira une bouffée de son cigare, dont la cendre tombait sur le tapis de velours, tout en reluquant ses invitées avec un oeil de fin connaisseur. Gêné par cet examen, Cloud baissa le visage et vit du coin de l'oeil ses deux amies qui l'imitaient, dissimulant une grimace de dégoût.

Au bout d'un interminable moment, un sourire gourmand se dessina sur le visage porcin de Don Corneo qui se tourna vers son homme de main :

— Je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Laissez-moi faire plus intimement connaissance avec ces charmantes personnes, lança-t-il en le congédiant d'un vague geste de la main.

L'homme s'inclina de nouveau et s'éloigna à reculons jusqu'à sortir de la chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, Don Corneo reporta son attention sur ses trois invitées et se leva d'un bond, laissant retomber sa bedaine. Cloud sentit la nausée lui monter comme il constata que Don Corneo tremblait d'excitation.

— On dirait que j'ai été particulièrement gâté ce soir, dit-il en se dandinant. Allons mesdemoiselles, pas de pudibonderie mal placée, laissez-moi vous admirer de plus près…

Don Corneo s'approcha de ses invitées et les passa en revue.

— Je me demande laquelle d'entre vous partagera ma couche cette nuit… Mon dieu, le choix est difficile ce soir !

Cloud se crispa en sentant une main étrangère tâter son mollet sous sa robe, mais l'ex-Soldat puisa dans le reste de sa patience pour résister à l'impulsion d'expédier son ignoble propriétaire par la fenêtre.

— Ma décision est enfin prise, dit Don Cornéo s'arrêtant face à eux et levant un doigt boudiné. Ma partenaire de ce soir sera…

Don Cornéo marqua ici un temps d'arrêt, ravi de son petit effet dramatique.

— …cette athlétique créature, continua-t-il en désignant Cloud.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent tous immobiles, paralysés par le doigt potelé de Don Cornéo qui pointait en direction de Cloud, ahuri.

— J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette mascarade, maugréa ce dernier en arrachant la robe, révélant sa tenue du Soldat.

Il se frotta le visage pour se débarrasser de la couche de maquillage et saisit Don Corneo par le col avant de le jeter sur son lit.

— Eh ! Mais ce n'est pas une fille, glapit-il. Vous deux, aidez-moi ! cria-t-il à l'intention de Tifa et Aerith, sans succès.

— Tais-toi ! coupa Tifa en s'approchant du lit. Maintenant c'est nous qui posons les questions.

Don Cornéo se calma instantanément devant le ton autoritaire de la jeune femme.

— Dis-nous ce que prépare la Shinra, sinon… poursuivit-elle.

— Sinon quoi ? lança Don Corneo par bravade.

— Je te les écrase, conclut Tifa en posant un pied menaçant entre ses jambes.

Cloud vit une expression de panique passer dans le regard de Don Corneo :

— Vous… vous n'oseriez quand même pas ? bafouilla-t-il.

— Tu veux voir ? renchérit cette fois Aerith, imitant la pose de Tifa.

Cette fois, Don Corneo leva les mains d'un geste suppliant :

— Bon sang, vous aviez l'air si douces et si bien élevées en entrant ici, où va le monde… D'accord, je vais tout vous dire, mais pitié, ne me faites pas de mal !

— Dis-nous ce que tu sais sur la Shinra, exigea Tifa.

— J'ai reçu l'ordre de retrouver l'homme avec la mitrailleuse greffée au bras, répondit Don Corneo. La Shinra a appris qu'il s'était échappé de leur piège au réacteur.

— Qui a donné cet ordre ? continua Cloud, intrigué.

— Heidegger, avoua Don Corneo dans un murmure, le chef du Maintien de l'Ordre et de la Sécurité publique de la Shinra.

— Tu connais leur plan ? reprit Tifa.

De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient maintenant sur le visage de Don Cornéo qui ne put s'empêcher d'avouer sans chercher à gagner du temps :

— La Shinra a décidé d'écraser les terroristes d'Avalanche. Ils savent déjà qu'ils se cachent quelque part dans les taudis du secteur 7. Et ils vont vraiment les écraser au sens propre du terme, vous pouvez me croire…

— Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? demanda Cloud.

— Ils veulent faire sauter le pilier qui soutient la plaque au-dessus du secteur 7, répondit froidement Don Corneo.

A ces mots, Tifa et Aerith poussèrent un cri de surprise.

— Vous avez compris ce qui va se passer ? continua Don Corneo, amusé par leurs réactions. Un segment de la plaque va s'effondrer, et adieu le secteur 7 et les taudis !

— On doit pouvoir empêcher ça, lança Aerith en regardant ses amis.

— Vous ne pouvez plus les arrêter, l'opération est déjà en cours, répondit Don Corneo avec un plaisir malsain, comme s'il se délectait de l'angoisse qu'il lisait dans les yeux de ses agresseurs, surpris par l'ampleur de la menace.

— Il faut faire vite, nous pouvons encore sauver des vies ! renchérit Aerith au comble de l'affolement, tandis que Tifa restait stupéfiée.

Cloud acquiesça, et tous se précipitèrent vers la sortie de la pièce.

— Attendez une petite minute, les interpella alors Don Corneo. Vous pensez vraiment vous en tirer comme ça ?

Cloud, Tifa et Aerith virent alors le petit homme appuyer sur un bouton dissimulé sous son lit, et le sol se déroba soudain sous leurs pieds. Ils tombèrent dans l'obscurité, tandis que le rire gras de Don Corneo résonnait à leurs oreilles par l'ouverture de la chausse-trappe.

* * *

Cette nuit là, au dernier étage de la Tour Shinra, trois hommes en costume contemplaient les lumières de Midgar derrière une immense baie vitrée.

— Où en sont les préparatifs ? demanda le Président Shinra assis dans son fauteuil, lissant sa moustache.

— Tout se déroule selon les prévisions, répondit sur sa droite Heidegger, marmonnant dans sa barbe noire. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes.

Là-dessus, il partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

— Pourquoi en venir à de telles extrémités ? demanda alors timidement le troisième homme, qui était resté en retrait. Il ne s'agit que d'une poignée de criminels…

A ces mots, le Président Shinra haussa un sourcil et retourna son siège vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole :

— Tu as un problème avec ta conscience, Reeve ?

— C'est que… en tant que chef du Département du Développement Urbain, j'ai participé à la construction de Midgar, répondit l'homme, incapable de soutenir le regard de son supérieur. Le maire est aussi contre ce plan.

— Le Maire ? s'esclaffa Heidegger de plus belle. Il passe ses journées assis dans ce bâtiment à se tourner les pouces ! Tu crois que son avis compte ?

Le Président Shinra se leva alors de son siège et s'avança au bord de la baie vitrée. La ville à ses pieds semblait le fasciner.

— Reeve Tuesti, tu es fatigué, finit-il par dire par-dessus son épaule. Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas quelques jours de congés ?

— Président, je n'ai pas besoin…

— Alors nous allons faire tomber le secteur 7 sur les taudis, coupa le Président en se retournant vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à accuser Avalanche et envoyer une équipe de secours dans les décombres, puis tout rentrera dans l'ordre. N'est-ce pas, Reeve ?

— Oui, Président… répondit ce dernier en s'inclinant, vaincu.


	7. La bataille du secteur 7

Cloud ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait très sombre et ses vêtements ainsi que ses cheveux étaient trempés. Au moins, l'eau avait dû laver les dernières traces de maquillage sur son visage, songea-t-il. La chute avait été longue et le choc lui avait fait perdre connaissance. L'ex-Soldat se redressa et leva au-dessus de sa tête une de ses matérias, qui ne tarda pas à luire doucement d'une couleur verte. Le jeune homme scruta alors la pénombre et vit Aerith et Tifa près de lui, inconscientes. Ils se trouvaient dans les égouts du secteur 6, les profondeurs de Midgar…

Cloud réveilla les deux jeunes femmes et elles ne purent retenir un petit cri de dégoût en constatant qu'elles pataugeaient dans une mare d'eau croupie. Elles ne tardèrent cependant pas à revenir à des préoccupations plus urgentes :

— La Shinra va rayer le secteur 7 de la carte ! gémit Tifa. Pourquoi faire payer tous ces innocents à notre place ?

Désespérée, elle s'effondra à genoux. Aerith lui posa alors une main réconfortante sur l'épaule :

— Tifa, un pilier, ça ne se détruit pas si facilement, il va leur falloir du temps. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour agir !

— Commençons d'abord par sortir de ces égouts, proposa Cloud.

— Vous avez raison. Si nous suivons le courant, nous devrions déboucher à la surface, dit enfin Tifa après quelques instants de réflexion, reprenant espoir.

Le petit groupe se mit en route à travers les couloirs suintants d'humidité. Ils distinguèrent enfin un rayon de lumière devant eux et arrivèrent dans une salle plus vaste où se trouvait un grand collecteur d'eaux usées. Tâchant d'ignorer la puanteur de l'endroit, ils levèrent les yeux au plafond et virent une ouverture hors d'atteinte, ils aperçurent rapidement l'échelle d'accès non loin d'eux.

— On dirait une sortie, constata Cloud. Nous y sommes presque.

C'est alors que des remous agitèrent la surface du bassin.

— Attention, il y a quelque chose là-dessous ! cria Aerith.

Soudain, des tentacules jaillirent à la surface et s'élancèrent dans leur direction. Cloud eut la présence d'esprit de saisir ses amies par les épaules et les forcer à se baisser au moment où les tentacules fouettèrent l'air au-dessus d'eux. Une créature massive, engoncée dans une épaisse carapace, sortit alors et s'avança pesamment vers eux, dressée sur ses deux pattes griffues et les menaçant de ses tentacules aux crochets acérés.

— C'est un Aps, lança Tifa avec horreur. Il faut fuir !

— Il sera sur nous avant que nous ne puissions atteindre la surface, répondit Cloud en dégainant son épée. Grimpez l'échelle, je vais le retenir !

Les deux jeunes femmes marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, hésitant à laisser Cloud en arrière. C'est alors que la créature gronda avec force. Ses tentacules s'abattirent dans toutes les directions, lacérant murs et plafond.

— Pensez au pilier, insista Cloud, nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps !

Cette fois-ci, Tifa et Aerith s'éxécutèrent et commencèrent à monter l'échelle. Leur adversaire tenta de les frapper de ses tentacules, mais Cloud sauta et para l'attaque. Rengainant son arme, le jeune homme blond se campa fermement sur ses jambes et tendit ses paumes vers l'ennemi. Une faible lueur verte éclaira l'endroit et une vague de feu embrasa le monstre qui tituba. Cloud profita de ce court répit pour repartir à l'attaque : il se projeta dans les airs, son épée levée au-dessus de sa tête. Un formidable crissement retentit lorsque sa lame s'abaissa et heurta la carapace sans pouvoir l'entamer. En retour, un large tentacule tenta d'embrocher l'ex-Soldat. Ce dernier para le coup, mais l'attaque fut si puissante qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Le jeune homme, haletant, se releva tant bien que mal, tandis que le monstre semblait de plus en plus enragé. De nouveau, ses longues tentacules fondirent vers Cloud qui esquiva de son mieux les crochets lacérant ses vêtements et sa peau. Sautant en retrait, l'ex-Soldat à bout de forces s'accrocha à l'échelle et observa la créature tout en reprenant sa respiration. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que ses pattes trempaient toujours dans l'eau saumâtre. Sans perdre un instant, Cloud orienta sa main libre vers le sol et un éclair illumina l'obscurité. Ebloui, l'ex-Soldat entrevit les convulsions de la créature électrocutée qui finit par s'affaler, soulevant une gigantesque gerbe d'eau.

Lâchant prise, Cloud retomba lourdement. Allongé sur le sol, il ne se sentait plus la force de bouger. Sa peau était lacérée sur tout son corps et il saignait de plus en plus. L'ex-Soldat puisa dans ses dernières ressources et retira une matéria verte de sa veste, avant de la serrer de toutes ses forces. Une lueur verte familière l'entoura. Ses blessures se refermèrent et il ne tarda pas à se sentir mieux. Cette matéria de guérison lui avait bel et bien sauvé la vie ! songea-t-il avec soulagement.

Le jeune homme se releva péniblement et commença à gravir l'échelle. Même s'il pouvait se déplacer, il n'en était pas moins exténué. L'utilisation de la magie avait un prix et on ne pouvait pas s'en servir à sa guise. Ce combat avait mené l'ex-Soldat à sa limite. Il fallait maintenant qu'il récupère pendant quelques temps avant de pouvoir à nouveau faire appel aux matérias.

* * *

A la surface, Tifa et Aerith étaient rongées par l'inquiétude :

— Nous devons y retourner, il faut aller l'aider ! lança cette dernière.

— S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner, avoua Tifa.

Sur le moment, le regard de Cloud les avait convaincues de fuir le champ de bataille. Leur objectif était avant toute chose d'empêcher la Shinra de détruire le pilier. Pourtant, l'émotion l'avait emportée sur la raison et les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas pu continuer leur route, s'accordant tacitement pour attendre leur ami.

Elles s'apprêtaient à redescendre l'échelle quand la tête blonde de Cloud émergea. Le jeune homme s'extirpa du trou et Aerith et Tifa considérèrent avec horreur ses vêtements en lambeaux. Soudain, Aerith se précipita dans les bras de Cloud, le faisant vaciller :

— Oh Cloud ! sanglota-t-elle, j'ai cru que tu…

Revenant de sa surprise, l'ex-Soldat la prit par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

— Aerith, je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlée à tout ça, dit-il simplement.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Tifa de toussoter. Aerith se dégagea de Cloud et lança à la jeune femme brune le même regard appuyé qu'elle avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans la cave de Don Cornéo. Tifa ne répondit pas : le moment était mal choisi pour faire une scène.

Gêné, Cloud inspecta les lieux où ils se trouvaient. Partout autour d'eux, des carcasses de rames de train étaient empilées, laissées à la rouille.

— Je reconnais cet endroit. C'est le cimetière de trains du secteur 7. Nous sommes proches du pilier !

Ces épaves reflétaient bien l'esprit de la compagnie Shinra : construire, exploiter, puis jeter, sans se préoccuper des conséquences. A son premier passage, Cloud n'y avait pas vraiment porté attention. Pourtant, de tels paysages dévastés se multipliaient non seulement à Midgar, mais aussi dans le reste du monde. L'ex-Soldat repensa alors au long monologue écologiste que lui avait tenu Barret lors de leur première attaque des réacteurs Mako. Il était indéniable que la Shinra mettait la planète en péril. C'était aussi ce qu'avait l'air de penser Aerith, trahie par l'expression de son visage. Ses grands yeux verts fixaient sans ciller une des innombrables carcasses de fer, l'air infiniment triste. Cloud aurait voulu la réconforter, mais le temps leur manquait cruellement : la plaque supérieure pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment sur les taudis du secteur 7.

— Aerith, tu viens ? se contenta de demander l'ex-Soldat en lui posant doucement la main sur le bras.

— Oui, pardon… J'étais ailleurs, répondit la jeune femme qui s'était égarée un peu trop profondément dans ses pensées.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, ils se lancèrent dans une course folle vers le centre du secteur 7. Ils virent enfin se dresser devant eux le gigantesque pilier qui maintenait la ville au-dessus de leurs têtes. A sa base, des habitants des taudis couraient dans tous les sens, tandis que des coups de feu résonnaient dans les airs :

— On se bat là-haut, lança Cloud en attirant leur attention vers le sommet du pilier. Aerith, dis à tout le monde d'évacuer le secteur 7 au plus vite !

La jeune femme opina du chef et s'élança dans une autre direction. C'est alors que Tifa l'interpela :

— Aerith, tu trouveras un bar sur ta route, « le Septième Ciel ». A l'intérieur, il y a une petite fille nommée Marlène. S'il te plait, emmène là dans un endroit sûr !

— D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas ! acquiesça Aeris avec assurance avant de s'élancer vers les maisons, disparaissant dans une foule de plus en plus incontrôlable.

Sans perdre un instant, Cloud et Tifa se ruèrent vers l'escalier de métal qui montait autour du pilier. A ce moment, un cri résonna dans les airs et un homme tomba lourdement à leurs pieds après une chute vertigineuse. Tifa se précipita vers lui et reconnu Wedge avec horreur :

— Barret et les autres… ils sont là haut, dit-il dans un dernier souffle.

— Tifa ! cria Cloud pour tirer la jeune fille de son égarement. Il faut continuer !

L'ex-Soldat la releva en la saisissant fermement par le bras et ils reprirent leur ascension en se débarrassant prestement de tous les miliciens de la Shinra qu'ils croisaient sur leur passage. Arrivés à mi-hauteur du pilier, ils tombèrent soudain sur Jesse et Biggs, mais il était déjà trop tard pour eux : ils gisaient dans une mare de sang.

— Non, Non ! Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi ! cria alors Tifa avec frustration.

Le pilier s'élevait encore très haut et malgré la vitesse à laquelle ils montaient les escaliers, leur ascension ne semblait pas progresser. Ils devaient veiller à ne pas trébucher sur les corps de soldats qui jonchaient le chemin, témoignages de l'effort désespéré d'Avalanche pour arrêter la Shinra.

Ils finirent par atteindre le dernier palier tant bien que mal. Barret s'y était retranché, abrité derrière un container, tirant des rafales de son arme greffée sur les miliciens de la Shinra qui l'encerclaient.

Soudain, le chef d'Avalanche s'élança d'une roulade vers le flanc de ses adversaires et les faucha d'une même salve. Tandis qu'ils s'écroulaient sur le sol, Barret se retourna vers Cloud et Tifa et les mit en joue.

— Non, Barret, c'est nous ! cria Tifa en levant les mains.

La jeune femme était terrifiée par l'état de Barret et Cloud lui-même eut du mal à le reconnaître. Ses yeux semblaient aveuglés par la fureur, comme si une autre personne contrôlait ses gestes. Cette colère, l'ex-Soldat la connaissait bien. Cinq années auparavant, il l'avait lui-même ressentie au plus profond de sa chair et de son être. Elle avait un nom : Sephiroth…

Barret revint soudain à lui :

— Bon sang, Cloud, tu es vivant ? lança-t-il, stupéfait.

— Plus pour longtemps si tu continues à nous menacer ainsi, répliqua le jeune homme.

Le chef d'Avalanche réalisa la situation et abaissa vivement son arme.

— Désolé… mais Jesse, Biggs, Wedge, ils sont tous…

— Nous le savons Barret, nous les avons vus, termina Tifa d'une voix apaisante. Mais ils ne sont pas morts en vain, le pilier est toujours intact !

— Pour l'instant, ricana alors une voix derrière eux.

Les trois derniers membres du groupe Avalanche se retournèrent. Au centre de la plate-forme, près d'une console de commande, se tenait un homme aux cheveux roux et en costume noir : il braquait son arme sur eux.

— Reno ! lança Cloud, reconnaissant le Turk qui avait tenté de capturer Aerith.

— Je savais bien que vous viendriez tous à ma petite sauterie, répondit Reno avec un sourire narquois.

Tout en les tenant en joue, il tapotait négligemment de sa main libre sur un grand clavier lumineux :

— La compagnie Shinra a incorporé un système d'auto-destruction dans chaque pilier à l'époque de la construction de Midgar, expliqua-t-il comme s'il faisait la classe à des écoliers. Une fois que j'aurai appuyé sur ce bouton, je vous laisse deviner ce qui va arriver…

Joignant le geste à la parole, le Turk appuya sans hésiter sur la commande, déclenchant ainsi un compte à rebours :

— Et voilà… Vous avez 5 minutes pour vous faire vos adieux.

Reno recula ensuite de quelques pas, l'arme au poing, et se jeta par-dessus la rambarde du toit à la surprise générale. Cloud, Tifa et Barret se précipitèrent aussitôt sur l'ordinateur où Tifa tenta de désactiver la mise à feu :

— Je n'y arrive pas, lança-t-elle avec rage, les commandes sont verrouillées !

Un puissant moteur se fit alors entendre de sous la plate-forme et un hélicoptère Shinra surgit à leur hauteur, soulevant de formidables bourrasques d'air. La porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur un homme aux longs cheveux bruns et à l'allure distinguée, vêtu d'un costume noir.

— Tseng ! hurla Cloud pour couvrir le bruit.

L'ex-Soldat avait reconnu le chef des Turks en personne. Un homme froid et efficace chargé des basses-oeuvres de la Shinra.

— Alors mes chers amis, on s'amuse bien à ce que je vois. Je vous ai amené une petite consolation d'avant trépas. J'ai pensé que vous auriez aimé lui faire vos adieux.

Il attrapa la silhouette assise derrière lui et la présenta ostentatoirement aux trois membres d'Avalanche.

— Aerith ! crièrent Cloud et Tifa d'une même voix en reconnaissant la jeune fille menotée.

— Tifa, elle va bien ! eut le temps de crier la jeune femme en réponse avant que Tseng ne la repousse brutalement dans la cabine.

— Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle ! lança Cloud, tremblant de colère.

— Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, avoua Tseng en haussant les épaules. Notre mission était de retrouver et de capturer le dernier Ancien. Le professeur Hojo sera heureux que nous ayons enfin mis la main sur son specimen, mais tout cela ne vous concerne plus…

Le Turk referma la porte de l'hélicoptère qui s'éloigna rapidement pour fuir la destruction imminente du secteur.

Cloud, dans son impuissance à trouver une solution, commençait à ressentir à la fois de la colère et de la peur. Il avait beau chercher, il semblait n'y avoir aucun recours et l'expression désespérée de Tifa confirmait cette douloureuse impression.

— Cloud, Tifa, par ici ! cria soudain Barret.

Le chef d'Avalanche leur indiqua du doigt la balustrade encerclant la plate-forme. A cet endroit, un câble d'acier arrimait la structure sur laquelle il se trouvait et remontait jusqu'à la plaque, bien plus haut. Barret monta sur la balustrade, les pieds presque dans le vide, et saisit le câble à pleines mains.

— Accrochez-vous à moi, lança-il par-dessus ses énormes épaules.

Tifa n'avait cependant pas encore renoncé à l'idée de désamorcer la bombe :

— Je refuse qu'on laisse tous ces pauvres gens mourir à cause de nous ! cria-t-elle en pleurant.

— Tifa, c'est trop tard ! lui lança Cloud. On ne peut plus rien pour les habitants du secteur 7 ! Mais si on arrive à rester en vie, on pourra au moins venger tous ces pauvres gens.

Là-dessus, Cloud rejoignit Barret et s'accrocha fermement à son bras gauche, imité par Tifa qui serra son bras droit du mieux qu'elle put.

— Cramponnez-vous ! lança alors le chef d'Avalanche.

Après un dernier regard en bas, il tira une rafale de balles vers la base du cable et ils s'élancèrent tous trois dans le vide. Une formidable explosion retentit soudain là où se trouvaient les trois amis une seconde auparavant, mais ils étaient déjà loin : le câble était si long qu'ils survolèrent tout le secteur 7, tandis que se désagrégeait derrière eux le pilier, dans un épais nuage de fumée noire.

— Gare à la chute ! cria Barret en lâchant le câble suivant le mouvement de balancier.

Tous trois heurtèrent brutalement le sol poussiéreux juste derrière l'immense porte marquant la séparation entre les secteurs 6 et 7. Alors qu'ils roulaient sur eux-mêmes, la plaque supérieure s'affaissa avec un grincement terrible avant de se fracasser sur les taudis du secteur 7 dans un bruit de fin du monde faisant trembler tout Midgar.

Secoué, Cloud reprit lentement ses esprits et tenta de voir au-delà de l'écran de fumée âcre qui lui piquait les yeux. Quelqu'un hurlait près de lui. Cette voix… c'était celle de Barret.


	8. Le secret d'Aerith

L'écho de cet assourdissant fracas avait enfin cessé et un sinistre silence régnait maintenant sur Midgar. Cloud ne trouvait pas de mot pour décrire le paysage d'apocalypse qui lui faisait face : quelque soit l'endroit où son regard se posait, tout n'était que chaos, fumée et cendres rougeoyantes. Loin au-dessus de sa tête, un rayon de soleil tentait de percer l'air poussiéreux, là où se trouvait autrefois la plaque supérieure. A cause de la chute sur le secteur 7, il n'en restait plus qu'un titanesque amas de tôles et de graviers qui avait écrasé les taudis. Personne ne pouvait avoir survécu à une telle catastrophe.

Toujours au sol, Cloud fit un rapide examen de sa personne et constata qu'il n'était pas blessé. Ce qui tenait du miracle, il était certainement resté inconscient quelques minutes. Il se remémora alors le visage d'Aerith, prisonnière des Turks. _Le dernier Ancien_, avait dit Tseng. Un _specimen_… Soudain, un flash blanc éblouit l'ex-Soldat, puis un vieux souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

— _Dans mes veines coule le sang des justes de ce monde, le sang des Anciens_.

C'était une voix masculine, au ton grave et solennel. Cloud la chassa aussitôt de ses pensées, car elle éveillait en lui une tension insoutenable.

Le jeune homme se releva avec difficulté, sa tête bourdonnait, comme si elle allait éclater. Il aperçut Barret un peu plus loin et se dirigea lentement vers lui. Le chef d'Avalanche avait à présent cessé de crier et pleurait en silence, agenouillé sur le seuil de la grande porte séparant les secteurs 6 et 7 des taudis. Elle était désormais bouchée par les décombres. Tifa était près de lui et avait posé sur son épaule une main impuissante à le réconforter.

— Ils détruisent tout ! lâcha-t-il enfin en s'essuyant les yeux. Ils rasent un quartier entier pour se débarrasser de nous. Jesse, Biggs, Wedge, et tout les autres gens… Tifa, je le jure, ces enfoirés de la Shinra paieront pour tout ça !

— Oui, la Shinra est responsable, soupira tristement Tifa. C'est ce que tu as déjà dit pour les victimes des attentats des réacteurs. Je veux seulement croire que nous valons mieux que la Shinra, et que tous ces innocents ne sont pas morts aussi à cause d'Avalanche…

Barret ne répondit pas tout de suite, méditant sur la remarque de Tifa. Il dût se rendre à l'évidence et admettre que le cours des événements lui avait échappé, même s'il agissait pour une cause juste.

— Tu as raison, je suis aussi coupable, déclara-t-il enfin. Mais je ne renoncerai pas, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Ces gens ne sont pas morts pour rien ! cria-t-il.

Soudain, l'expression de Barret se figea, comme si la foudre venait de le frapper :

— Marlène… souffla-t-il. Même ma petite Marlène, ils l'ont…

Il se releva brusquement et tira une longue rafale de balles sur les débris de métal, hurlant d'impuissance. Il se calma enfin, et s'écroula de nouveau à genoux, vaincu par sa détresse.

— Ecoute Barret, dit alors Tifa à ses côtés, je pense que Marlène va bien.

A ces mots, le chef d'Avalanche releva la tête et regarda la jeune femme brune avec méfiance, comme s'il n'osait la croire.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

— Cette fille que tu as vu dans l'hélicoptère : c'est une amie, elle s'appelle Aerith. Elle a eu le temps de nous dire que quelqu'un allait bien, je suis certaine qu'elle parlait de Marlène. Je lui avais demandé de l'emmener en lieu sûr. Alors s'il te plait, ne perds pas espoir !

— Tifa a raison, renchérit Cloud. Je sais même où Marlène se trouve.

Barret se releva et saisit Cloud par le bras, prêt à le secouer pour le faire parler davantage :

— Alors où est Marlène ? Dis-le moi, bon sang !

— Dans les taudis du secteur 5, répondit calmement Cloud. Chez la mère d'Aerith.

A ces mots, Tifa sembla aussi étonnée que Barret, mais Cloud ne s'expliqua pas davantage. Il fouilla dans sa ceinture et tendit deux flacons à ses amis :

— Nous sommes tous fatigués. Buvez ceci, cela vous rendra des forces avant de partir.

En tant qu'ex-Soldat, Cloud transportait toujours avec lui une réserve de potions et remèdes. Ces minuscules fioles contenaient un breuvage curatif, pouvant soigner les blessures légères. Il existait aussi des objets plus puissants, mais leur prix ou leur rareté les rendaient hors de portée, même pour Cloud.

— Ca va mieux, souffla Barret après avoir vidé son flacon d'un trait. Maintenant, ne perdons plus de temps.

Cloud et Tifa acquiescèrent et ils se mirent en route vers les taudis du secteur 5. Après quelques pas, Tifa s'éloigna soudain du chemin :

— Oh, mais qu'est-ce que…?

La jeune femme avait remarqué un faible éclat de lumière près du vieux jeu pour enfants où Cloud avait eu une longue conversation avec Aerith. L'endroit si cher au coeur de la jeune fille avait été détruit par la chute d'une immense poutre métallique qui avait retourné tout le terrain. Tifa dégagea un rocher et découvrit une matéria, à la surprise générale.

— Peut-être qu'un gamin l'avait cachée ici, tel un trésor inestimable, dit Tifa en remettant la sphère brillante à Cloud, qui s'empressa de la fixer sur l'un des orifices de son arme.

— Cette Matéria va sûrement nous être utile, répondit ce dernier. D'après ce que je sens, elle permet d'évaluer la puissance physique et magique d'un ennemi. Cependant, seul celui qui la possède peut connaître ces informations, alors soyez attentifs à mes instructions si nous devons combattre.

Barret et Tifa acquiescèrent et ils reprirent leur chemin. Guidés par Cloud, ils finirent par atteindre les abords de la maison d'Aerith. Bien qu'il soit déjà venu auparavant, Cloud se laissa à nouveau surprendre par la sérénité imprégnant les lieux. L'ex-Soldat n'était pas le seul à ressentir cette aura mystérieuse : les grands yeux ébahis de Tifa et Barret trahissaient une profonde admiration, comme s'ils étaient envoûtés par la simplicité parfaite du petit jardin qui menait jusqu'à la maison.

Cloud frappa à la porte de bois et Elmyra ne tarda pas à leur ouvrir. Elle ne parut pas surprise : elle s'attendait certainement à ce que Cloud revienne après tout ce qui s'était passé.

— Entrez je vous prie. Je pense que quelqu'un vous attend impatiemment, déclara la mère d'Aerith d'un ton affable.

Au moment même où ils franchissaient le seuil en prenant la précaution d'essuyer leurs pieds, une petite fille dévala les escaliers et se jeta sur Barret :

— Marlène ! cria de joie ce dernier, submergé par une émotion qui réchauffa le coeur de tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène.

Laissant le père et sa fille à leurs retrouvailles, Cloud et Tifa suivirent Elmyra jusqu'à une table où elle les invita à s'asseoir :

— Marlène est une charmante petite, commença-t-elle. Aerith l'a déposée ici un peu plus tôt dans la journée, en me demandant de la garder jusqu'à votre arrivée. Je n'avais jamais vu ma fille aussi affolée…

Cloud et Tifa virent alors une expression douloureuse apparaître sur le visage d'Elmyra.

— Elle était sur le point de repartir quand l'hélicoptère s'est posé dans le jardin. Les agents de la Shinra ont cerné la maison et ce Turk a ordonné à Aerith de se livrer. Elle a préféré céder pour nous protéger, Marlène et moi.

Elmyra écrasa une larme sur sa joue. C'est alors que la silhouette massive de Barret apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte :

— Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il contrit. Marlène est ma fille, je m'excuse pour tous les ennuis que j'ai pu vous causer à vous et à Aerith.

— Si vous êtes vraiment son père, pourquoi n'étiez vous pas auprès d'elle pour la protéger ? répliqua Elmyra sans se retourner vers lui.

— C'est que… je dois me battre, répondit le chef d'Avalanche en baissant la tête.

La mère d'Aerith ne répondit pas, mais Tifa remarqua que les phalanges de ses mains crispées blanchissaient. Gênée, la jeune femme rompit le silence :

— Nous avons vu Aerith dans l'hélicoptère des Turks, mais nous n'avons rien pu faire, dit-elle.

— Ces gredins surveillent Aerith depuis de longues années, reprit Elmyra. Seulement, jamais encore ils n'avaient employé la force…

— Mais que lui veut la Shinra, exactement ? demanda Tifa, intriguée.

— C'est une longue histoire, reprit Elmyra avec tristesse. Cela remonte à 15 ans maintenant… Pendant la guerre, mon mari a été envoyé au front dans une lointaine contrée appelée Utaï. Un jour, j'ai reçu une lettre disant qu'il allait rentrer en permission. Je suis partie l'accueillir à la gare, mais il n'était pas dans le train. J'étais alors certaine qu'il l'avait manqué.

» Par la suite, je suis allée tous les jours à la gare, dans l'espoir de le voir arriver, en vain. Puis un soir, j'ai découvert une femme étendue sur le quai désert. Une petite fille était agenouillée auprès d'elle. Lorsque je me suis penchée sur la femme, elle a saisi mon poignet et a murmuré : _« Emmenez Aerith dans un lieu où elle sera en sécurité, je vous en supplie »_, et elle est morte. Je me sentais tellement seule… Alors j'ai décidé de prendre la petite avec moi.

» Le jour suivant, j'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre m'annonçant le décès de mon mari. Aerith et moi sommes alors devenues rapidement très proches. Cette enfant était très intelligente et me parlait de tout. Elle finît par m'expliquer qu'elle s'était échappée d'un laboratoire de recherche, je ne sais où. Elle disait aussi que sa mère était déjà repartie vers la planète et qu'elle s'y sentait seule, et bien d'autres choses encore…

— La planète ? coupa Tifa. Je ne comprends pas…

— Moi non plus, je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'elle entendait par là. Quand je lui ai demandé s'il s'agissait d'une étoile dans le ciel, Aerith m'a répondu qu'il s'agissait de la planète sur laquelle nous vivions, elle et tous les autres humains. Cette planète…

» Aerith était aussi très mystérieuse et différente des autres enfants. Un matin, des scientifiques de la Shinra sont venus pour la voir. Selon eux, Aerith pouvait guider l'humanité vers _« une terre de bonheur suprême »_ qu'ils appelaient la _terre promise_. Je savais depuis longtemps qu'Aerith possédait des pouvoirs mystiques, seulement, comme elle tentait de le cacher, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. De son côté, la Shinra a commencé à la surveiller tandis qu'elle grandissait, et les Turks rôdaient toujours dans les parages. Et maintenant, elle est entre leurs mains…

La mère d'Aerith plaqua soudain ses mains sur son visage, étouffant un sanglot alors que Tifa tentait de la consoler. Sans plus attendre, Cloud se leva et se dirigea vers la porte :

— Où vas-tu, l'ex-Soldat ? demanda Barret en lui barrant le passage.

— Je vais chercher Aerith, répondit Cloud avec détermination. Laisse-moi passer.

— Mais as-tu la moindre idée d'où la Shinra la retient ? lança alors Tifa derrière lui.

— Je ne vois qu'un seul endroit possible, répliqua Cloud en se retournant. Les Turks sont sous les ordres d'Heidegger, qui se trouve dans la Tour Shinra. C'est là que je vais.

— Je viens avec toi, répliqua Barret. Elmyra, je suis responsable de cette situation, j'ai une dette envers vous.

— Nous sommes recherchés dans tout Midgar, pas question de prendre un train vers la plaque, ajouta Tifa, comme s'il allait de soi qu'elle participerait aussi à l'expédition.

— Il faudra trouver un chemin détourné, continua Cloud en réfléchissant tout haut. Par où pourrait-on passer ?

— Par le Wall Market, évidemment ! lança Tifa.

* * *

Ils décidèrent de partir le lendemain matin et restèrent dormir chez Elmyra, cédant à son insistance. C'était la voix de la sagesse tant ils avaient besoin de reconstituer leurs forces. Barret profita également de cette pause pour passer du temps avec Marlène : les récents évènements lui avaient fait prendre conscience qu'il pouvait la perdre à tout instant.

C'est donc très tôt le lendemain matin que les derniers membres d'Avalanche se mirent en route. Sur le pas de la porte, Barret avait l'air quelque peu gêné lorsqu'il salua Elmyra :

— Est-ce que Marlène peut rester encore un peu ici, le temps de ramener Aerith ?

— Seulement si tu me promets de revenir en vie et de passer plus de temps avec elle, répondit la mère d'Aerith. C'est une enfant, elle a besoin de son père.

— Je vous le promets à toutes les deux. Quand tout ceci sera terminé, plus rien ne me séparera de Marlène.

Après un dernier adieu, Cloud, Tifa et Barret se mirent en route. Rien ne troubla leur voyage jusqu'au secteur 6. Ils n'avaient que peu de choses à craindre, Cloud semblait au meilleur de sa forme après cette nuit de repos. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le quartier de Wall Market :

— Je pense que nous devrions nous séparer, nous serons plus efficaces, proposa Cloud. Je vais me rendre dans les petits commerces du centre et du nord de la zone. Tifa, tu n'auras qu'à interroger les gens dans les différents bars du coin. Barret, tu peux te diriger vers l'Est près de la…enfin tu verras bien. Rendez-vous ici dans une heure.

Ceci dit, il se retourna comme s'il était déjà en route, mais il fut vite rattrapé par la voix de Barret

— Attends un peu, freluquet ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas où tu m'envoies ! Tu es déjà venu ici, hein ? N'était-ce pas pour aller "tu sais où" ?

Cloud se retourna lentement et fixa un regard glacial sur Barret. Tifa esquissa un sourire : ce n'était pas dans son habitude de rire lorsque ces deux-là se disputaient, mais ses souvenirs de Cloud déguisé en jeune et jolie prétendante refirent surface.

— Cloud m'a rejoint ici pour m'aider chez Don Cornéo, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil à l'intention de Cloud.

Même si elle en brûlait d'envie, elle ne donna pas plus de détails sur cet épisode qui semblait pénible pour le jeune homme.

— Vous avez des petits secrets, hein ? reprit Barret. Je laisse tomber, vos histoires ne m'intéressent pas de toutes manières ! A plus tard !

Sur ce, Barret partit en bougonnant en direction du Honey Bee.

Une heure plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent à l'endroit convenu. Cloud arriva en dernier et Barret ne se fit pas prier pour le souligner :

— Toujours en retard, l'ex-Soldat.

— Au moins, je ne rentre pas les mains vides, répliqua Cloud.

Sa phrase suscita l'intérêt de ses amis, qui écoutèrent attentivement la suite :

— Le vendeur du magasin d'armes m'a parlé d'une décharge au nord de Wall Market. D'après lui, en escaladant les débris, nous pourrions atteindre la plaque supérieure. Il m'a aussi vendu plusieurs batteries Mako en me promettant qu'elles nous seraient utiles.

Cloud mit alors la main à sa poche et leur lança quelques fioles et un petit bracelet aux reflets dorés.

— J'en ai profité pour acheter des potions et trois cercles de mythril. Ces bracelets sont bon marché, mais ils nous protégeront un peu mieux. Ils sont aussi dotés d'un orifice à matéria.

Barret et Tifa passèrent les bracelets à leurs poignets, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de leur faire remarquer que le sien lui allait à ravir. Reprenant leur route, ils atteignirent bientôt l'endroit indiqué par Cloud, un gigantesque amoncellement de déchets industriels jetés depuis la plaque supérieure. L'ascension de cette colonne de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut s'avéra pénible et ils eurent plusieurs fois recours aux batteries achetées par Cloud pour remettre en marche des épaves et se frayer un passage. La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque Cloud, Tifa et Barret émergèrent dans une ruelle sombre de la ville haute de Midgar. Ils suivirent une avenue, déserte à cette heure, en direction du centre de la mégapole et débouchèrent enfin sur une grande place où l'imposante tour Shinra se dressait vers le ciel, éclairée par de gigantesques projecteurs.

— Nous y sommes… lâcha Cloud entre ses dents.


	9. Au coeur de la Shinra

La tour Shinra était impressionnante, à l'image de la puissance de la société et de sa mainmise sur la planète entière. La nuit noire empêchait de voir clairement son sommet et la faisait paraître plus immense encore. Pourtant, tout autour de l'imposant monument, un nombre incalculable de projecteurs éclairaient d'une lumière puissante ses façades de verre : elle resplendissait et se voyait à des kilomètres.

— C'est le moment où jamais, lança Barret à l'intention de ses amis. A cette heure-ci, le bâtiment doit être presque vide !

— Ce n'est pas si simple, répondit Cloud. La tour est bien gardée, et il y a des employés, même de nuit. Les derniers étages servent aussi de résidence aux Soldats de première classe et aux dirigeants de la Shinra, y compris le Président lui-même. Pas question de foncer dans le tas.

— Alors, quel est le plan ? demanda Tifa inquiète.

— Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques, répondit Cloud. Il faut s'infiltrer, trouver Aerith et ressortir sans attirer l'attention. Si nous sommes repérés, nous n'aurons aucune chance de nous en sortir…

Ils firent le tour du bâtiment, dissimulés dans l'ombre, jusqu'au coin ouest de la tour où deux employés étaient en train de charger un camion poubelle.

— Je pense que nous devrions commencer par là, proposa Cloud. A toi de jouer, Barret.

Le chef d'Avalanche acquiesça avant de s'élancer vers les employés, caché par le camion. Soudain, il jaillit et les assomma prestement d'un coup de son arme sur le crâne. Lorsqu'ils le virent faire signe que la voie était libre, Cloud et Tifa le rejoignirent et ouvrirent la porte à l'aide d'une carte magnétique touvée dans l'une des poches d'un employé. Le couloir les mena en bas d'une cage d'escaliers aux dimensions vertigineuses.

— Bon sang, on va devoir monter à pied ? lança Barret avec effarement.

— Tu vois une autre manière de faire ? répliqua Cloud en joignant le geste à la parole.

Barret et Tifa s'élancèrent à la suite de l'ex-Soldat, qui ne tarda pas à les distancer. Au bout d'une longue montée, ils commencèrent cependant à traîner les pieds :

— Je crois que… je mourrai… avant d'avoir vu… la fin de ces marches… lâcha Barret haletant.

— Je… ne vois plus… Cloud ! sexclama Tifa dont le rouge était monté aux joues.

— Bon sang, grogna Barret en s'arrêtant un moment, pour un type qui prétend être indifférent à tout, il court drôlement vite !

C'était la première fois que Barret voyait l'ex-Soldat se battre pour quelqu'un et, à sa grande surprise, il commençait un peu à l'apprécier. Revenant à lui, l'énorme colosse reprit avec difficulté son ascension en jurant dans sa barbe. Il avait cessé de compter les étages depuis un bon moment et ne put s'empêcher de faire plusieurs haltes pour reprendre bruyamment son souffle. Tifa s'arrêta à ses côtés, épuisée et incapable de prononcer un mot.

Ils se remirent en route après quelques minutes et poursuivirent leurs efforts jusqu'au sommet de l'escalier, quelques longues minutes plus tard. Il donnait sur une porte métallique.

— Enfin ! Je croyais que… que cela ne finirait jamais, souffla Barret.

— Mais, où est Cloud ? demanda Tifa en regardant autour d'elle.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'entrouvrit et le jeune homme blond se glissa vers eux. Il avait trois uniformes de garde sous le bras.

— J'ai fait une reconnaissance : il n'y avait que trois gardes à cet étage, je m'en suis occupé discrètement. Mettez-ça.

Tandis qu'ils enfilaient les uniformes Shinra, Barret ne revenait pas de son étonnement : non seulement Cloud avait monté les marches quatre à quatre sans se plaindre, mais il avait conservé assez de lucidité pour neutraliser trois gardes en les attendant. « Décidémment, ce type me surprendra plus d'une fois ! » pensa-t-il.

Une fois déguisés, ils poursuivirent leur route à travers l'étage désert jusqu'à un ascenseur dont le compteur s'arrêtait à 70. Cloud sortit alors de sa poche une petite carte magnétique translucide estampillée Shinra, portant le numéro 60 gravé au laser dans son coin droit.

— Je l'ai trouvée sur l'un des gardes, expliqua-t-il. Jusqu'à présent, nous avons monté exactement cinquante-neuf étages. Pour accéder aux étages soixante à soixante-dix, il semble nécessaire de posséder les cartes correspondantes. Voilà qui va nous compliquer la tâche…

— Si la Shinra contrôle l'accès aux étages supérieurs, cela signifie sûrement qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses sensibles à y cacher, constata Tifa. Aerith pourrait y être.

— C'est ce que je pense aussi, reprit Cloud. Le problème est de connaître le numéro de l'étage sans nous faire repérer. Si on nous voit avec nos armes, nous sommes fichus.

— Dans ce cas, je pense pouvoir faire l'affaire ! lança Tifa. Moi, je me bats à mains nues, je peux me débrouiller en me faisant passer pour une employée.

Cloud et Barret échangèrent un regard, hésitants à lui faire courir un tel risque. Cependant, la situation ne leur laissait guère de choix.

— Soit, conclut Cloud en lui confiant la carte, tâche de ne pas te faire démasquer ! Nous t'attendrons ici.

La jeune femme entra dans l'ascenseur et inséra la carte magnétique dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Elle eut le temps de leur lancer un clin-d'oeil tandis que les portes se refermaient. Cloud et Barret suivirent avec anxiété le cadran de l'ascenceur qui affichait maintenant le chiffre 60.

* * *

— Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? grogna Barret au bout de vingt minutes.

— Il n'y a pas eu d'alerte, elle va y arriver, répondit Cloud pour se rassurer lui-même.

L'ascenseur afficha soudain de nouveau le chiffre 59 et les portes s'ouvrirent sur Tifa, toujours vêtue de son uniforme de garde, soulagée de revoir ses amis. La jeune femme leur raconta aussitôt ce qu'il s'était passé :

— J'ai vraiment eu de la chance… Il y a une équipe de nuit au soixantième étage. J'ai écouté discrètement les conversations, mais rien ne semblait bon à prendre. Alors que je m'apprêtais à vous rejoindre, un homme m'a abordé en me demandant si j'étais du service de maintenance. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion en prétextant un oubli de carte, et il m'a donné la sienne pour que je puisse accéder aux ordinateurs défaillants.

Tifa ouvrit la main et leur montra la fameuse carte. Celle-ci était marquée du numéro 66. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, l'équipe reprit l'ascenseur et monta cette fois-ci au soixante-sixième étage, apparemment désert. Chacun de leur côté, ils explorèrent avec précaution les couloirs et les salles aux alentours, avant de se retrouver :

— J'ai trouvé des escaliers, mais la porte supérieure est encore bloquée par une de ces fichues serrures à carte, maugréa Barret.

— Moi, j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose, déclara alors Tifa.

La jeune femme les mena jusqu'à une grande porte à double battants. A gauche, une pancarte indiquait _"Salle de Réunion Principale"_. A travers les portes, ils pouvaient entendre les échos indistincts d'une conversation.

— Ils tiennent une réunion à une heure pareille ? Ca doit être fichtrement important ! s'étonna Barret.

— Suivez-moi, annonça alors Cloud.

A leur grande surprise, il les conduisit jusqu'aux toilettes.

— Ca te prend toujours dans les pires moments, hein ? lança Barret moqueur.

Cloud ignora la pique et leur montra la grille d'aération :

— En passant ici tout à l'heure, je suis tombé sur ça. Maintenant, écoutez…

On entendait effectivement quelques éclats de voix étouffés. Cloud monta alors sur la cuvette, enleva la grille et grimpa dans le conduit.

— Allons écouter de plus près, dit-il en invitant les autres à le suivre.

Tifa et Barret l'imitèrent et ils rampèrent en suivant les voix jusqu'à une nouvelle grille.

— C'est la salle de réunion, murmura Cloud en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Tous firent alors silence afin d'écouter ce qui se disait plus bas :

— Quel est le bilan de l'opération «secteur 7», Reeve ? demanda une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle du Président Shinra.

Il s'adressait à un homme en costume bleu, aux cheveux bruns plaqués sur le côté et rasé de près. Il paraissait agité et suait à grosses gouttes.

— Lui, c'est le chef du Département du Développement Urbain de la Shinra, souffla Tifa à l'oreille de Cloud. On le voit souvent à la télévision…

— Il est très lourd, Président, répondit Reeve d'une voix mal assurée en lisant une feuille de papier. Le décompte provisoire fait part de plus de onze mille morts. Les dégâts matériels dans le secteur 7 sont estimés à 10 milliards de Gils. Le coût estimé pour le reconstruire est de…

— Il est inutile de reconstruire le secteur 7, coupa le Président Shinra. La Terre promise sera bientôt à nous, nous lançons le projet Néo-Midgar. Scarlet ?

— Oui monsieur le Président ? répondit une femme blonde vêtue d'une robe écarlate largement décolletée.

— Je veux que vous augmentiez la production de Mako de 15% dans tous les réacteurs encore fonctionnels.

— Et pour le budget du programme spatial ? demanda alors un petit homme corpulent et dégarni en costume beige.

— Laisse tomber Palmer, nous n'avons pas le temps de te laisser t'amuser avec ta petite fusée inutile, cria une voix d'ogre appartenant à un homme massif en costume vert, doté d'une grande barbe noire.

— Lui, c'est Heidegger, murmura de nouveau Tifa à l'oreille de Cloud, le Chef du Département du Maintien de la Sécurité Publique.

— Il est clair que le Département de Recherche Spatiale ne sert vraiment à rien au regard de ses bénéfices directs, continua Scarlet. Il serait beaucoup plus judicieux d'apporter des liquidités au Département du Développement des Armes.

— Approuvé, confirma le Président. En ce qui concerne cette fille que les Turks devaient récupérer…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche s'avança à petit pas, les mains jointes derrière le dos. Il portait une paire de lunettes aux verres ronds et épais qui grossissaient ses petits yeux où perçait une lueur maligne, et une longue natte de cheveux noirs qui tombait dans son dos. Il affichait aussi un curieux sourire, comme un prédateur révélant ses crocs.

— Ah, Professeur Hojo, vous arrivez au bon moment, lança le président au nouveau venu. Où en êtes-vous avec l'Ancienne ?

Le scientifique se frotta distraitement le menton avec désapprobation :

— En tant que spécimen, elle est inférieure à sa mère, répondit-il d'une voix aiguë aux accents désagréables. Pour l'instant, la différence est de 18%, c'est beaucoup. Je continue néanmoins à l'étudier.

— Et combien de temps dureront ces recherches ? enchaîna le Président.

— Je suppose qu'une vie ne me suffirait pas… Malheureusement, l'espérance de vie d'un spécimen est encore plus courte dès lors qu'on le soumet au protocole. C'est pour cette raison que j'envisage d'en élever, annonça le scientifique avec sérieux.

Cloud serra les poings malgré lui tandis qu'il écoutait cet Hojo parler d'Aerith comme si elle n'était pas humaine.

— Je vois, répondit le Président en lissant sa moustache. Persévérez, Hojo, ce projet est prioritaire entre tous. Je veux être tenu au courant de la moindre évolution. Ne négligez pas non plus la bête.

— Évidemment, répondit Hojo en s'inclinant servilement. D'ailleurs, j'y retourne de ce pas.

— Dans ce cas, cette réunion est terminée, conclut le Président.

Tout le monde s'apprêtait à quitter la salle et Cloud se retourna pour se diriger vers les toilettes.

— Heidegger, n'as-tu rien entendu là-haut ? dit alors la voix de Scarlet au moment où Cloud faisait demi-tour dans le conduit.

— Non, répondit l'homme. Par contre, cette salle pue atrocement, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'un ou deux rats crevés se soient logés dans ce conduit ! lança t-il en riant fort.

Scarlet haussa les épaules et repartit en direction du couloir central.

— C'était moins une, murmura alors Barret, qui avait vu Cloud se figer sur place.

Les trois amis sortirent du système d'aération et jetèrent un oeil dans le couloir. Ils aperçurent l'homme en blouse blanche passer près d'eux.

— Il faut suivre cet Hojo, dit Cloud. Il nous mènera à Aerith.

Discrètement, ils emboîtèrent le pas du scientifique, tout en s'assurant que personne ne pouvait les repérer. Ils atteignirent ainsi une porte qu'Hojo ouvrit à l'aide d'une carte magnétique. Cloud se jeta alors les pieds en avant, glissant sur le sol lisse jusqu'à la porte qui se referma sur le bout de sa grosse chaussure de cuir. Derrière la porte, les bruits de pas d'Hojo cessèrent, alerté, et Cloud se mordit la langue pour oublier la douleur de ses orteils coincés dans la porte automatique. Cependant, après un moment de silence, les bruits de pas reprirent en s'éloignant. Tifa et Barret aidèrent alors Cloud à se dégager, tout en veillant à maintenir la porte ouverte.

Ils tombèrent alors sur un nouvel escalier qui les mena au soixante-septième étage. De nouveau, l'endroit paraissait déserté. Ils traversèrent plusieurs pièces équipées de matériel scientifique, puis débouchèrent dans une vaste salle aux murs blancs qui reflétaient la lueur des néons. Il s'agissait d'un grand laboratoire, encombré d'instruments de recherche, d'armoires à archives et de cages vides. Dans un coin de la pièce, un curieux réservoir de taille imposante attira l'attention de Cloud tandis que Tifa se dirigea vers une cage de verre dans laquelle était recroquevillée une étrange créature. A première vue, la bête ressemblait à un fauve, doté d'un pelage rouge vif. Sa musculature était très développée et de larges griffes acérées dépassaient au bout de ses pattes. A son cou, la créature portait un collier de perles de bois, alors que trois petites plumes ocres étaient fichées dans sa crinière. On lui avait aussi tatoué le chiffre «XIII» sur l'épaule. Un des yeux du félin semblait mort, traversé par une griffure effrayante. Son oeil valide s'ouvrit alors, d'une couleur rouge sombre, et fixa Tifa d'un regard perçant. Sa queue, enflammée à son extrémité, claqua dans l'air comme pour marquer l'impatience d'une bête sauvage qui attendait son heure.

Fascinée, la jeune femme observa pendant longtemps l'étrange créature. Soudain, un bruit derrière elle la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Se retournant, elle vit Barret aider Cloud à se relever, à proximité du réservoir qu'ils avaient remarqué en entrant dans la pièce.

— Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-elle auprès de Barret.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit ce dernier en indiquant le réservoir. Il a juste regardé là-dedans, et il est tombé à la renverse !

Barret inspecta à son tour le réservoir et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il regarda par la vitre.

— Mais où est la fichue tête de cette horreur ? s'exclama-t-il avec stupeur.

Curieuse, Tifa regarda à son tour. À l'intérieur du réservoir était confinée une créature humanoïde décapitée qui baignait dans de la Mako liquide. Son corps nu était recouvert de cloques et de croûtes de sang.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… chose ? s'exclama Tifa dégoutée.

— C'est Jénova, murmura alors Cloud choqué en se relevant.

— Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Tifa.

— Je… je l'ignore, mais ça n'est pas important, répondit l'ex-Soldat avec nervosité. Ne perdons pas de temps, il faut retrouver Aerith et la sortir d'ici.

Désireux de s'éloigner au plus vite, Cloud se remit en marche. Ils passèrent alors devant la cage où reposait l'animal écarlate.

— Tu crois qu'il s'agit de la _bête_ dont parlait le président ? demanda la jeune femme à Barret en pointant la créature qui ne les avait pas quittés des yeux.

— Peut-être, répondit ce dernier. Quelles horribles expériences la Shinra peut-elle bien réaliser dans ses laboratoires ?

Dans sa cage, l'animal ne cilla pas et regarda le petit groupe s'éloigner vers l'étage supérieur. Dès qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, le fauve se releva sur ses pattes puissantes et se mit à aiguiser ses griffes contre le sol métallique, projetant de petites étincelles autour de lui. Il fallait être prêt, le moment était venu…


	10. La Terre Promise

— Tenez-vous prêts ! lança Cloud comme l'élévateur arrivait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une nouvelle salle d'expérimentation. Au fond, le professeur Hojo leur tournait le dos. Il se tenait devant une cage aux parois translucides, son attention entièrement tournée vers une femme recroquevillée à l'intérieur. Soudain, une sonnerie retentit pour signaler l'arrivée du monte-charge et le scientifique se retourna vers les trois jeunes gens :

— Mais que… ? commença-t-il, mécontent d'être dérangé.

— Je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous agiter, professeur, lâcha Cloud, le regard plus froid que jamais.

Le jeune homme avait déjà reconnu Aerith à l'intérieur de la cage et une colère terrible le submergeait. Barret pointa son arme sur Hojo et Tifa se mit en pose de combat, prête à fondre sur lui.

— Rendez-nous Aerith, ordonna Cloud en brandissant son épée. Sinon, nous viendrons la chercher nous-mêmes !

— Oh, ainsi elle se nomme Aerith, ricana Hojo de sa voix aiguë. Le dernier de tous les Anciens, un specimen unique en son genre… et je devrais vous la laisser ? Allons donc, vous êtes amusants, mais complètement en dehors de la réalité. Restez tranquilles et regardez-moi travailler, cela vous instruira peut-être…

Hojo sortit d'une poche de sa blouse blanche une télécommande sur laquelle il s'empressa d'appuyer. Un roulement mécanique commença à se faire entendre avant de s'amplifier. Une trappe s'ouvrit alors dans la cage et tous reconnurent la silhouette qui entra.

— C'est le fauve que nous avons vu à l'étage du dessous ! s'écria Tifa.

La créature rouge faisait à présent face à Aerith. Ramassée sur elle-même, le poil hérissé, la bête semblait prête à attaquer la jeune femme au moindre geste. Figée d'horreur, celle-ci lança un regard de détresse vers Cloud et ses amis.

Après un éclat de rire strident, Hojo s'adressa à eux :

— Je vais aider deux espèces en voie d'extinction à se perpétuer, j'espère que des défenseurs de la planète comme vous seront sensibles à mes efforts !

Pour toute réponse, Barret détourna son arme d'Hojo pour la diriger vers la cage emprisonnant Aerith.

— Barret non ! hurla Cloud.

Mais il était déjà trop tard : dans un vacarme assourdissant, Barret tira une rafale de balles sur la vitre qui se fissura sous l'impact. Une intense lumière éclaira alors l'intérieur de la cage, tandis qu'une fumée épaisse envahissait la pièce.

— Non, mes précieux specimens ! cria Hojo en se précipitant dans la fumée. Imbéciles, vous avez déclenché le système de sécurité !

Cloud et ses compagnons coururent à leur tour en direction de la machine. Soudain, Hojo fut brutalement projeté à leurs pieds. La créature rouge jaillit de la fumée et lui sauta dessus alors qu'il était à demi-inconscient. La bête furieuse tourna sa tête vers Cloud qui était déjà prêt à engager le combat.

— Cloud, attends !

La voix d'Aerith avait résonné dans toute la pièce. Cette dernière sortit en toussant du nuage de fumée.

— Il ne nous veut pas de mal, continua la jeune fille. Il me l'a dit !

— Seulement si vous n'êtes pas une menace, articula alors l'étrange fauve écarlate d'une voix profonde.

A ces mots, les trois sauveteurs d'Aerith considérèrent la bête avec stupéfaction.

— Mais… ça parle ? s'étonna Barret, ahuri.

— Oui, "ça parle" et en plus, "ça réfléchit", répliqua le fauve d'un air pincé.

— Qu'es-tu, au juste ? enchaîna Tifa, les yeux brillants d'émerveillement.

— Je suis ce que tu vois, mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour en discuter, répondit la bête. Grâce à vous, j'ai pu m'échapper de cette horrible cage et je vous suis redevable. Nous poursuivrons cette discussion plus tard, commençons par sortir d'ici.

— Et comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Cloud tandis que la créature s'éloignait vers une porte dérobée.

— Ce scientifique m'appelait Red XIII. Appelez-moi comme bon vous semblera, répondit ce dernier sans se retourner.

— Très bien, Red XIII, nous te suivons ! claironna Tifa.

L'alarme de sécurité résonnait toujours dans les couloirs. Ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'au soixante-huitième étage où ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Cependant, il s'arrêta de façon imprévue et les portes s'ouvrirent sur une escouade de gardes braquant leurs armes vers eux. Un Turk les rejoignit dans l'ascenseur. Il était particulièrement grand, avait le teint mat et le crâne rasé, et ses yeux étaient dissimulés derrière des lunettes noires. Deux gardes entrèrent à sa suite, prêts à ouvrir le feu.

— Changement de programme… dit le Turk, laconique, en insérant sa propre carte magnétique dans l'ascenseur. L'immeuble est bouclé, alors ne faites pas d'histoires.

— Faites ce qu'il dit, soupira Aerith en baissant les yeux. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez tués pour moi…

Cloud écumait de rage tout en admettant l'évidence : malheureusement, leur plan de sauvetage venait d'échouer.

* * *

Cloud, Tifa et Barret entrèrent à la suite du Turk dans une vaste pièce soigneusement meublée. On leur avait entravé les mains et ils devraient supporter d'être à nouveau séparés d'Aerith, emmenée par les gardes. Cependant, le Turk n'avait pas jugé bon d'en faire autant avec Red XIII, sans doute par absence d'instructions spécifiques à son sujet.

Le Turk leur fit signe de s'arrêter au centre de la pièce, face à un bureau installé devant une gigantesque baie vitrée. Des volutes de fumée s'élevaient au dessus d'un fauteuil qui leur tournait le dos, répandant une odeur désagréable dans toute la pièce.

— J'imaginais leurs cellules plus petites, chuchota ironiquement Barret à l'oreille de Tifa.

— Vous aurez tout le temps de croupir en prison, répondit une voix grave dans le fauteuil. Profitez de l'occasion pour apprécier cet endroit.

Le siège pivota, révélant le Président Shinra qui les considéra de la tête aux pieds avant d'écraser son énorme cigare dans un cendrier de cristal.

— Vous êtes au soixante-dixième et dernier étage, dans mon bureau. Autrement dit, au centre du monde, déclara le Président d'un air hautain tout en se carrant dans son siège.

— Où se trouve Aerith ? coupa Cloud.

— En lieu sûr, répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix ferme.

— Et pourquoi vous en prendre à elle ? continua l'ex-Soldat.

Cette fois, le Président se leva de son siège et avança près des prisonniers alignés devant lui. A quelques pas, le Turk restait aux aguets.

— Voyez-vous jeunes gens, il existe en ce bas monde une denrée appelée la Mako. Notre entreprise l'extrait du sol de cette planète pour fournir au citoyen lambda tout ce dont il a besoin pour vivre confortablement… pour peu qu'il en paye le prix, bien entendu.

— La survie de la planète n'est pas une question d'argent ! rugit Barret en s'agitant avant que le Turk ne le calme d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Toutefois, le chef d'Avalanche mit un point d'honneur à rester campé sur ses deux jambes.

— Cependant, continua le Président comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, nous nous sommes rendus compte que notre source de revenu s'amenuisait avec le temps. C'est là qu'intervient votre charmante amie : c'est une survivante des Cetras, aussi connus sous le nom d'Anciens. Leur race s'est éteinte voici des siècles, on ignore encore pour quelle raison. A présent, ils sont une page oubliée de l'histoire…

— Cette fille est vraiment une survivante des Cetras ? répéta Red XIII, apparemment surpris.

Le vieil homme en costume confirma par un hochement de tête.

— Seule une Cetra pourrait nous guider vers la Terre Promise, reprit-il. Or qui dit Terre Promise, dit évidemment abondance de Mako. C'est donc là bas que nous construirons notre avenir, Néo-Midgar !

— Arrête de rêver ! vociféra de nouveau Barret, chauffé à blanc par les ambitions de la toute puissante entreprise. Tu exploites déjà trop la planète, elle n'en supportera pas davantage ! Et puis encore faut-il que cette Terre Promise existe !

Le Turk s'apprêtait à lui décocher un nouveau coup, mais le Président l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

— Hé bien c'est ce que nous verrons, conclut-il. En attendant, que diriez vous de découvrir notre système carcéral ? Rude, emmène ces terroristes dans leurs «appartements».

Le Turk les poussa sans ménagement vers la sortie et tous furent ainsi emmenés vers une zone servant de prison haute sécurité au soixante-septième étage. Débarrassés de leurs entraves, Cloud et Tifa furent jetés comme de vulgaires détritus dans la même cellule.

— Bon, je suppose qu'on est coincés ici pour un moment, dit Tifa avec découragement en s'asseyant sur la couchette.

— Tifa ? résonna alors une voix derrière le mur. Tifa, c'est bien toi ?

— Aerith ? Tu es dans la cellule d'à côté ? coupa Cloud avant même que Tifa ne réponde.

— Oh, Cloud, c'est toi ! Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien ! répondit la jeune fille, la voix pleine d'émotion.

Tifa se raclât alors bruyamment la gorge et Cloud se rendit compte qu'il avait coupé court sa conversation avec Aerith.

— Le Président nous a parlé du projet Néo-Midgar, poursuivit Tifa. Aerith, que sais-tu au sujet de la Terre Promise ?

— Hé bien… pas grand-chose, balbutia Aerith.

— Et que sais-tu des Cetras, alors ? continua Tifa, intriguée.

Isolée dans sa propre cellule, Aerith fixa le sol, le regard perdu dans le vide :

— Les Cetras naissent avec la Planète, communiquent avec la Planète et peuvent l'ouvrir. Et alors … ils retourneront à la Terre Promise, un endroit qui promet le bonheur suprême. C'était ce que ma mère répétait sans cesse…

— Communiquer avec la planète ? répéta Cloud avec incompréhension. Et toi, tu peux entendre ce qu'elle dit ?

— Il y a beaucoup de monde et de bruit à Midgar, répondit la jeune fille, je ne comprends pas ce que dit la Planète. Je n'arrive à l'entendre que dans l'église des taudis du secteur 5. Il s'agissait de la voix de ma mère, elle disait que je n'étais plus en sécurité. «Quitter Midgar, communiquer avec la Planète et trouver la Terre Promise», voilà ce que Maman me répétait sans cesse…

— Mais, qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? demanda Tifa.

— Je ne le sais pas encore… Si je suis vraiment une Ancienne, peut-être finirais-je par le découvrir un jour ? Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je n'accepterai jamais de livrer la Terre Promise à la Shinra. Excusez-moi, mais… j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule pour réfléchir, conclut la jeune femme.

Sans insister, Cloud et Tifa s'étendirent chacun sur leur couchette. Au bout d'un long moment, le sommeil finit par l'emporter sur l'ex-Soldat qui se surprit à rêver d'un monde desséché, un monde où toute forme de vie avait fini par s'éteindre. Seules perduraient les infrastructures automatisées du Groupe Shinra drainant sans répit les ultimes ressources de la planète à l'agonie…


	11. L'Héritier

— Cloud, réveille-toi ! Il s'est passé quelque chose !

— Quelque chose… Quoi donc ? articula l'ex-Soldat en ouvrant brusquement les yeux qui tombèrent sur Barret. Le chef d'Avalanche l'avait brutalement tiré de son sommeil profond en le secouant sans ménagement.

— Barret ? s'étonna Cloud, à présent parfaitement réveillé. Mais comment es-tu sorti de ta cellule ?

— Il faut que tu voies par toi-même, répliqua l'homme d'une voix grave en lui montrant la porte ouverte.

Intrigué, l'ex-Soldat suivit Barret hors de la cellule et aperçut avec surprise le reste de l'équipe au fond du couloir. Tous étaient penchés sur quelque chose que Cloud ne parvenait pas encore à distinguer. Apparemment, ils étaient très agités. Le jeune homme blond s'arrêta près d'Aerith et de Tifa qui le regardèrent stupéfaites.

— Toutes les portes des cellules étaient ouvertes à notre réveil, expliqua enfin Barret derrière lui. Red XIII et moi sommes sortis prudemment et nous avons trouvé… _ça_.

Tifa et Aerith s'écartèrent, et les yeux de Cloud se posèrent sur un corps sans vie qui gisait à leurs pieds dans une mare de sang. De sa vie, l'ex-Soldat n'avait jamais observé de cadavre aussi mutilé. On aurait dit que sa peau avait été arrachée par des ongles acérés et seuls les morceaux déchiquetés d'un uniforme bleu permettaient encore d'identifier ces restes comme étant ceux d'un garde de la Shinra. Près de lui se trouvait une porte qui avait vraisemblablement été arrachée de ses gonds et une trace rouge tâchait le mur. Cloud remarqua alors que le sang répandu faisait une longue traînée sur le sol, traînée qui continuait au-delà de la porte défoncée.

— Apparemment, quelque chose est venu ici et a projeté le garde, en conclut Cloud. Son corps a défoncé la porte et s'est écrasé contre ce mur. Ensuite, la chose s'est acharnée sur lui avant de repartir en laissant ces traces de sang derrière elle.

— Aucun humain n'est capable de faire cela, ajouta Red XIII, l'œil tourné vers Cloud, comme si leurs pensées s'étaient rejointes.

Tous restèrent un long moment silencieux, les yeux fixés sur le corps sans vie et une vive tension emplit l'air.

— Je veux que vous restiez bien groupés pour sortir d'ici, c'est compris ? ordonna Cloud d'une voix trahissant sa nervosité. La chose qui a tué ce garde ne s'en est pas pris à nous pendant notre sommeil, mais elle peut changer d'avis et revenir. Restez aux aguets…

Tous se mirent en marche à la suite de Cloud, les sens en alerte. Toutes les portes sur leur passage étaient maintenant déverrouillées et ils ne tardèrent pas à sortir du quartier carcéral. Ils traversèrent une armurerie déserte où Cloud récupéra sa grande épée et Aerith son bâton, tandis que Barret se servit en munitions pour son arme greffée. Enfin, ils rejoignirent les locaux conventionnels.

— C'est comme si quelqu'un avait désactivé le système de sécurité du bâtiment, constata Aerith en regardant autour d'elle.

— Mais où sont les gens ? reprit Tifa. Tout à l'heure, ces bureaux grouillaient d'activité et maintenant, il n'y a plus personne…

Cloud tendit alors la main vers un gobelet de café posé sur un coin de bureau :

— Il est encore tiède, constata l'ex-Soldat. Les employés devaient être encore là il y a moins d'une heure.

Méfiants, ils poursuivirent leur route à travers l'étage désert jusqu'à finalement atteindre l'ascenseur. Cloud allait appuyer sur le bouton d'appel lorsqu'il marqua une hésitation :

— Je veux en avoir le coeur net, dit alors l'ex-Soldat. Il s'est produit quelque chose de grave ici et j'ai envie d'en connaître la cause. Partez devant, je vous rattraperai.

— Pas question de se séparer, répondirent de concert Aerith et Tifa. Nous restons avec toi.

— Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de laisser un monstre rôder dans Midgar, ajouta Barret. Moi aussi, je veux savoir.

— Les traces de sang se dirigent vers le laboratoire, termina Red XIII. C'est là-bas qu'il faut aller.

Déterminés à éclaircir le mystère, ils suivirent la piste qui les mena jusqu'à la salle de recherche où ils avaient rencontré Red XIII pour la première fois. Désormais, le néon Mako pendait du plafond, éclairant par intermittence la pièce sens dessus dessous.

— Mais…

Cloud stoppa net, imité par le reste du groupe et dégaina son épée. L'ex-Soldat s'avança avec prudence jusqu'au réservoir où ils avaient vu l'immonde créature sans tête un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. La porte était maintenant complètement détruite, laissant un petit filet de Mako s'écouler sur le sol. Cloud se pencha et constata que l'intérieur était vide.

— Jenova s'est échappée… souffla le jeune homme avec horreur.

— La porte a été enfoncée de l'extérieur, remarqua Tifa en se portant à sa hauteur. Comme si quelqu'un était venue la chercher…

— Quoi, venir jusqu'ici pour ce truc abominable ? s'écria Barret. Qui pourrait en vouloir ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ?

— Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir… répondit Cloud, évasif.

— Regardez ! Les traces continuent par ici ! lança Tifa en pointant la trainée de sang qui menait vers le monte-charge.

Surmontant leur appréhension, ils s'engagèrent dans une petite cage d'ascenseur et actionnèrent la commande, rompant le silence de plomb qui régnait dans les lieux. Ils arrivèrent alors dans la pièce principale du laboratoire d'Hojo qui avait été littéralement saccagé : les meubles étaient renversés, le sol était jonché de feuilles volantes et de verre brisé et des câbles électriques pendant au plafond grésillaient.

— Bon sang, mais que s'est-il passé ici ? lança Barret.

— On s'est battu, répondit Cloud en désignant de larges entailles sur les murs au milieu d'impacts de balles. Au moins une personne maniait une épée…

— Vous avez remarqué que nous n'avons trouvé aucun mort depuis le quartier pénitentiaire ? s'étonna Tifa.

L'équipe traversa ce chaos pour atteindre l'autre issue. La traînée se dirigeait maintenant hors du laboratoire, vers la droite, dans les escaliers menant à l'étage. Ils débouchèrent dans l'unique salle du soixante-neuvième étage, très spacieuse, constituée principalement de bureaux de responsables haut placés. Plusieurs corps de gardes Shinra parsemaient le chemin jusqu'aux grands escaliers, de larges marches richement tapissées qui montaient en colimaçon de part et d'autre et menaient vers le soixante-dixième et dernier étage.

— Et voici les morts, lança Cloud sans humour. Surtout, restez sur vos gardes.

Enjambant les cadavres, tous gravirent prudemment les marches, les sens en alerte par le danger qui se rapprochait. Barret fut le premier à fouler le sol de velours du bureau du Président Shinra, au dernier étage. Le luxe et l'ambiance tamisée avaient laissé place à un désordre anormal et une atmosphère glaciale, tandis qu'un courant d'air gonflait les rideaux des fenêtres brisées.

— C'est pas vrai… souffla alors Barret, au comble de la stupéfaction.

Il venait de repérer un cadavre en costume bordeaux affalé sur le grand bureau au centre de la salle, la tête enfoncée dans un tas de papiers ensanglantés empilés devant lui. Un sabre à la lame exceptionnellement longue était planté dans son dos, comme s'il avait été cloué sur place pendant son travail. Cet homme qu'il avait tant haït, Barret le reconnut instantanément :

— Le Président Shinra est mort ! cria-t-il alors que ses amis le rejoignaient.

A son tour, Cloud ne put détacher ses yeux du cadavre, comme si…

— Impossible… balbutia-t-il blèmissant.

— Cloud, qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Tifa.

— C'est impossible, répéta l'ex-Soldat, ses yeux Mako écarquillés. Cette épée… c'est celle de Sephiroth. Elle ne peut pas se trouver ici…

— Sephiroth ? s'étonna à son tour Tifa, comme si une porte venait de se rouvrir sur de douloureux souvenirs. Mais Sephiroth est mort !

— Il n'y a qu'une seule explication, continua Cloud, recouvrant soudain ses esprits. Sephiroth est toujours vivant, conclut-il d'un ton tranchant.

Sa phrase eut un impact terrible dans l'assemblée. Elle figea chacun sur place.

— Vivant ? reprit Red XIII, interloqué. La Shinra a annoncé partout la mort du grand Sephiroth, il y a cinq ans.

— C'est le seul homme capable de manier une telle épée, croyez-moi quand je vous dis cela… répondit Cloud irrité.

La colère prenait petit à petit le pas sur la surprise chez le jeune homme et ses compagnons le perçurent aussitôt.

— Au moins, c'en est fini de la toute-puissante Shinra, constata Barret, comme pour finir sur une meilleure note. La Planète est sauvée…

Tous s'étaient tus et c'est alors qu'un couinement se fit entendre au fond de la pièce. Une ombre surgit soudain de derrière l'une des deux colonnes de pierre encadrant le gigantesque bureau de feu le Président Shinra. Malheureusement pour lui, l'homme avait à peine fait un pas que Barret et Red XIII l'avaient déjà intercepté. Pris au piège, il renonça à prendre la fuite et tomba lourdement à la renverse, comme un gros rongeur faisant le mort.

— Ne… ne me tuez pas, par pitié… Je vous dirai tout ! bredouilla l'homme tandis que Barret le releva en lui aggripant le col.

— C'est Palmer, annonça Cloud qui reconnut l'homme aperçu au conseil d'administration de la Shinra. C'est le responsable du département de Recherche Spatiale, il est inoffensif.

— Allez Palmer, crache le morceau ! s'empressa alors de crier Barret tout en secouant l'homme qu'il tenait toujours par le col, quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

— Sephiroth est venu, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, j'ai même entendu sa voix ! débita le petit homme d'une voix rapide et angoissée. J'étais sur la terrasse, j'ai tout vu depuis là-bas ! Juste avant d'assassiner le Président, il a dit : _« Je ne vous laisserai pas vous emparer de la Terre Promise »_. Je vous jure que c'est la vérité !

— Alors Sephiroth est bien vivant, gronda Cloud entre ses dents, comme s'il avait malgré tout espéré avoir tort.

— Et alors, c'est un problème ? demanda Barret. Il a tué notre ennemi, cela fait de lui notre allié, non ?

— Sephiroth n'est l'allié de personne, répliqua l'ex-Soldat avec un regard amer. Oublie tout de suite cette idée…

Aerith avança alors d'un pas, comme si elle écoutait quelque chose, l'air inquiet :

— Je rêve ou… Entendez-vous aussi un bruit étrange ? demanda la jeune fille.

Tous tendirent l'oreille et entendirent effectivement un léger bruit de moteur en provenance de l'extérieur. Le son gagnait en intensité chaque seconde et bientôt ils purent voir apparaître un hélicoptère Shinra braver les vents pour se rapprocher d'une zone d'atterrissage aménagée sur la terrasse.

Palmer profita de cette diversion pour bousculer Barret et Red XIII avant de disparaître dans les grands escaliers.

— Laissez le fuir, dit Cloud. Il ne représente pas de danger dans l'immédiat… Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir qui va descendre de cet appareil, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de la terrasse.

L'hélicoptère était encore en l'air lorsque les cinq amis se postèrent près du cercle d'atterrissage. Le vent soufflait violemment et aux bourrasques s'ajoutaient les perturbations provoquées par les pales. L'appareil amorça sa descente. Il se posa enfin et la porte coulissante s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme blond aux reflets roux en sortit, ses cheveux lisses peignés avec soin et vêtu d'un élégant costume blanc. Il ne parut pas surpris par l'étrange comité d'accueil qui lui faisait face :

— Mesdames, Messieurs, bonsoir… commença-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

— Rufus Shinra ! Pourquoi es-tu déjà ici ! cria Barret pour couvrir les derniers mouvements d'hélices.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme réajusta soigneusement ses boutons de manchettes, l'air extrêmement serein et sûr de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la baie vitrée derrière laquelle on apercevait la longue épée plantée dans le corps inerte du Président :

— Je suis le fils du Président, je me dois de tout savoir, répondit-il avec un sourire arrogant. Or, il se trouve que mon père n'est plus de ce monde. En tant que nouveau président, je me devais d'être ici pour cette amusante passation de pouvoir, vous ne pensez pas ?

Barret ne répondit pas, laissant Rufus poursuivre son monologue :

— Cependant, je regrette de ne pas connaître l'identité de ceux qui sont venus accueillir si chaleureusement le nouveau maître des lieux…

— Figure-toi que tu te trouves devant Avalanche, petit ! annonça en retour Barret sur un ton de défi.

Rufus les passa alors tous en revue, comme pour s'assurer des dires de l'homme au canon greffé.

— C'est donc vous, les rats des taudis responsables de la destruction des réacteurs et du secteur 7 ? lança-t-il avec suffisance. Vous ne pourrez pas vous enfuir cette fois-ci… De plus, je tiens à poursuivre l'oeuvre de mon père, lança-t-il en tournant son regard bleu acier vers Aerith. Je serai le conquérant de la Terre Promise !

Barret s'avança, furieux, prêt à tirer une rafale au moindre geste de son opposant.

— Vous êtes tous les mêmes, seul le pouvoir vous intéresse !

— Ne parle pas sans savoir, répliqua Rufus en haussant les épaules. Tu n'es qu'un ignorant, un mouton de plus. Mon père a tenté de contrôler le monde avec de l'argent et il semble que cela fonctionnait. Travaillez pour la Shinra, soyez payés par la Shinra, achetez les produits de la Shinra. Et si jamais une menace se présente, la Shinra s'en occupera : tout allait au mieux dans le plus parfait des mondes et la population restait sous contrôle parce qu'elle se croyait à l'abri. Seulement, les dérapages de ces derniers temps ont prouvé qu'un tel système était trop fragile, à cause des gens de votre espèce…

Rufus marqua une pause, jugeant de l'effet de son discours sur ses interlocuteurs.

— Moi, je vois les choses différemment, reprit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Il n' y a aucune raison de dépenser autant d'argent pour le peuple quand on peut le contrôler par la terreur…

Cloud s'avança à la hauteur de Barret et posa une main sur son épaule. L'ex-Soldat paraissait à nouveau maître de lui après l'agitation qui l'avait pris lorsqu'il avait été question de Sephiroth :

— Barret, garde ton calme et écoute-moi : je veux que tu fasses sortir tout le monde d'ici, maintenant ! Je vous rejoindrai, mais il y a une chose que je dois régler d'abord…

L'homme au canon greffé croisa un instant le regard déterminé de Cloud, puis fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Tous obéirent à l'ordre du jeune homme blond qui surprit Aerith lui jeter un dernier regard comme elle quittait la terasse.

— Et vous pensez filer aussi simplement ? lâcha le nouveau Président de la Shinra derrière eux, plissant ses yeux brillants de malignité. Les renforts que j'ai demandés sont en train de monter vers nous. Vous ne leur échapperez pas…

Cloud se rapprocha encore de Rufus.

— Pourquoi restes-tu ici ? demanda ce dernier en le considérant avec dédain. Tu veux me tuer ?

— Tu cherches à t'emparer de la Terre Promise, tout comme Sephiroth. Autrefois, je ne m'en serais pas mêlé, mais beaucoup de choses m'ont ouvert les yeux : je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! répliqua Cloud, comme s'il en faisait une affaire personnelle.

A ces mots, Rufus ricana de nouveau, puis siffla. Une ombre furtive sauta de l'hélicoptère derrière lui et vînt se positionner à son coté. La créature ressemblait à une panthère noire aux yeux émeraude scintillants dans la nuit et paraissait extrêmement féroce. Le jeune homme en costume blanc dégaina alors un fusil Mako à canon court, qu'il avait jusque-là caché sous le revers de sa veste, et le pointa en direction de l'ex-Soldat qui dégaina en retour sa large épée. Les deux adversaires étaient prêts à engager un duel nocturne au sommet de l'immense métropole…


	12. Evasion

D'un geste de sa main libre, Rufus réajusta une mèche de cheveux sur son front. L'héritier de Shinra haussa ensuite les épaules, apparemment peu impressionné à l'idée de combattre Cloud :

— Alors c'est toi l'ex-Soldat dont on m'a parlé, je le vois dans tes yeux, dit-il avec condescendance. Tu te crois fort, mais en réalité tu n'es qu'un produit défectueux de Shinra, un outil cassé. Si tu étais réparable, je te ferais renvoyer à l'usine, malheureusement je ne vois pas d'autre solution que de te retirer du marché…

Cloud ne répondit pas à la provocation et resta concentré sur les moindres gestes de son adversaire. Il avait remarqué les yeux bleu acier de Rufus dès qu'il était descendu de l'hélicoptère, un regard qui ressemblait étrangement au sien. Il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que l'héritier du Président Shinra avait lui aussi été exposé à la Mako afin de développer son potentiel. Cloud savait qu'il avait en face de lui un opposant plus dangereux que les apparences ne le laissaient croire. Pour preuve, Rufus n'avait pas jugé utile de se faire escorter par ses Turks, seulement d'une étrange panthère noire qui ronronnait près de lui.

— Tu es moins bavard, aurais-tu peur d'affronter ton créateur ? continua Rufus avec un petit sourire. Ou alors tu me laisses parler pour obtenir des informations… Fort bien, je vais te récompenser : savais-tu que Sephiroth était un Ancien, comme ta petite amie ? Ils formeraient un très beau couple, tu ne penses pas ?

Cette fois-ci, la pique de Rufus porta et Cloud se sentit soudain furieux à la mention du nom de Sephiroth. Profitant de son égarement, le nouveau Président Shinra s'élança vers le jeune homme blond avec une vitesse stupéfiante. Cloud para de justesse un coup de crosse et tomba au sol sous la force du choc. Rufus lui décocha alors un violent coup de pied dans le menton, suivi d'un puissant coup de coude sur le sommet du crâne. Sans pousser plus loin son avantage, Rufus se dégagea d'un saut et atterrit quelques pas en arrière.

— C'est à toi de jouer maintenant, ricana-t-il. Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable, pauvre chose inutile.

Encore étourdi, Cloud se releva avec difficulté, une main sur son front ensanglanté. Maugréant de colère, il releva son épée et reprit sa pose de combat, défiant son ennemi de l'attaquer à nouveau. La panthère noire émit alors un long rugissement et une aura verte scintilla autour de son maître. Rufus s'engagea de nouveau dans la bataille, fonçant droit vers Cloud. Cette fois-ci, l'ex-Soldat devança l'attaque par une esquive sautée, avant de s'élancer à son tour sur son adversaire, l'épée levée. Il frappa de plein fouet le nouveau Président Shinra, qui ne chercha pas à éviter le coup. A la surprise de Cloud, une barrière lumineuse contra alors sa lame au moment où elle allait entrer en contact avec son ennemi. L'impact fut si fort que le jeune homme blond fut repoussé plusieurs mètres en arrière. «Une barrière physique, pensa-t-il en se relevant. Décidément, ce type n'est pas un amateur…»

L'ex-Soldat connaissait bien la matéria défensive utilisée par Rufus : plus le coup porté était puissant, plus le contre l'était aussi. Cependant, un point faible subsistait : il était nécessaire de relancer le sortilège après chaque impact pour maintenir son effet. Comme si elle le savait aussi, la panthère rugit une nouvelle fois et, comme précédemment, une lumière verte entoura son maître.

— Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois ! cria Cloud avec rage tout en essuyant d'un revers de main un filet de sang qui coulait sur sa joue.

— C'est ce que nous verrons, rétorqua Rufus, avec suffisance.

Cloud rengaina son épée et se concentra sur sa matéria de glace. Il tendit alors les paumes de ses mains vers Rufus, et un halo vert illumina le sol autour de lui tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer son attaque magique.

— Pauvre fou, je savais bien que tu n'étais qu'un imbécile, triompha Rufus. Cette fois, mon familier m'a lancé une barrière magique, tu es perdu !

Pour toute réponse, l'ex-Soldat esquissa un sourire presque imperceptible et se détourna au dernier moment de Rufus. Une lance de glace jaillit soudain de l'aura verte qui l'entourait et alla transpercer la panthère qui s'écroula sur le sol après un long cri d'agonie.

Fou de rage, le nouveau Président Shinra pointa son fusil Mako vers son opposant, mais ce dernier était déjà reparti à l'attaque : évitant une salve de tirs, Cloud fondit sur son adversaire et lui écrasa son poing en plein visage avec un craquement sinistre. Emporté par la force du coup, Rufus recula de plusieurs pas avant de s'effondrer dans la poussière tandis que son fusil Mako retombait loin de lui. Ayant perdu de sa superbe, l'héritier de Shinra, encore sonné, se redressa péniblement sur ses genoux et porta une main à sa lèvre fendue dont le sang maculait son costume blanc. Il retira une dent de sa bouche et la contempla d'un air ahuri :

— Oooh, lâcha-t-il avec douleur en se massant la joue, je t'ai sous-estimé, ex-Soldat. Je pense que nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui…

Au moment où Cloud fit un pas en avant, l'hélicoptère s'interposa entre lui et son adversaire vaincu. La porte s'ouvrit sur Reno et Rude, qui s'empressèrent de faire monter leur patron à l'intérieur de l'engin.

— Nous continuerons une prochaine fois ! lança ce dernier au moment où l'appareil décollait.

Les poings serrés, Cloud regarda l'hélicoptère disparaître dans le ciel sombre. Resté seul, le jeune homme tourna les talons et retourna à l'intérieur de la tour, à la recherche de ses compagnons.

* * *

Un peu plus bas, Barret, Tifa, Aerith et Red XIII se trouvaient dans l'un des ascenseurs extérieurs du bâtiment et descendaient vers le rez-de-chaussée.

— Je n'ai jamais vu autant de gardes ! haleta Barret en reprenant son souffle. Je n'en peux plus, il faut que cela s'arrête !

— Malheureusement, je crois bien que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines, annonça Red XIII qui regardait à travers les parois de verre.

Une étrange machine volante qui ressemblait à un hélicoptère miniature descendait vers eux, s'arrêtant à leur niveau. Soudain, deux mitrailleuses tirèrent une rafale qui fit voler en éclat les vitres de la cabine d'ascenseur, écorchant ses occupants recroquevillés sur le plancher. L'appareil virevolta autour d'eux et tira un obus qui passa à travers la cabine, frôlant la tête de Tifa.

— Je vais pulvériser cette boîte de conserve ! hurla Barret, emporté par la colère.

Il pointa son arme vers le drone qui armait déjà ses canons pour une nouvelle attaque. Comme incontrôlable, l'arme greffée de Barret sembla alors accumuler une puissance considérable. Les yeux révulsés, il poussa un cri terrible et tira un formidable coup de canon. La frappe surpuissante s'écrasa de plein fouet sur la machine, arrachant son blindage. Ignorant le vide en desssous d'eux, Red XIII exécuta alors un saut prodigieux vers la machine vrombissante et la coupa en deux d'un coup de griffes, tout en prenant appui sur les débris volants pour rebondir dans l'ascenseur. De leur côté, Aerith et Tifa avaient rattrapé Barret, tombé à la renverse, et le secouaient pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

— Que… qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? marmonna Barret en ouvrant les yeux.

— C'est formidable Barret, claironna Aerith, je ne pensais pas que tu possédais une telle force !

Le regard perdu de Barret ne cachait en rien sa propre surprise :

— Hé bien à dire vrai… moi non plus, lâcha-t-il en se redressant.

L'ascenseur atteignit enfin le rez-de-chaussée et ses portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall d'accueil où la Shinra exposait fièrement ses plus grandes réussites commerciales.

— Il n'y a personne, ce n'est pas normal, constata Red XIII, soupçonneux.

Le félin s'aventura près de la porte d'entrée principale et jeta un coup d'œil prudent par une vitre. Il comprit alors pourquoi les lieux étaient déserts : un nombre incalculable de miliciens Shinra étaient amassés devant la tour, prêts à annihiler le premier malheureux qui oserait mettre le nez dehors.

— La voie est barrée, déclara Red XIII en revenant auprès des autres.

— Et remonter ne servirait à rien, renchérit Tifa. Nous sommes pris au piège.

C'est alors que retentit une grande pétarade au premier étage, suivie d'un bruit de moteur qui se rapprochait. Tous se retournèrent et virent avec surprise une moto Shinra dévaler bruyamment les escaliers, freinant juste devant eux : il s'agissait de Cloud, qui s'était emparé d'un modèle d'exposition.

— Cloud, tu es en vie ! s'exclama Tifa, l'air plus soulagé que jamais.

— Je suis si contente, renchérit Aerith en sautant au cou du jeune homme sans prêter attention à la moue de Tifa. J'ai cru qu'on ne te reverrait jamais !

— On dirait que tu es quelqu'un de coriace, ajouta Red XIII avec un air bienveillant.

Au final, seul Barret n'avait dit mot. Il arborait juste un léger sourire.

— Tu t'es occupé de Rufus ? finit-il par demander.

— Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas tué, avoua Cloud.

— Je n'aurais pas été si indulgent, à ta place ! gronda Barret avec contrariété.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, la priorité est de fuir cet endroit ! trancha Cloud. J'ai un plan.

L'ex-Soldat leur désigna du menton un fourgon exposé dans le hall.

— Montez là-dedans ! Tifa, tu conduis. Barret, va à l'arrière et prépare-toi à me couvrir.

Tous s'exécutèrent et Tifa tourna la clé dans le démarreur :

— C'est bien joli tout ça, mais qu'est-on censé faire ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'on forcera le barrage avec ce tas de ferraille ? lança Tifa.

— Faites-moi confiance et suivez-moi ! lança Cloud pour toute réponse.

Dans un boucan du tonnerre, l'ex-Soldat démarra férocement la lourde moto Shinra et se lança dans les escaliers vers le premier étage. Tifa accéléra pour le suivre, et tous virent alors Cloud fracasser une baie vitrée et disparaître dans la nuit.

— Ce type est complètement dingue, commenta Barret, l'air désespéré.

— Accrochez-vous bien derrière, ça va secouer ! cria Tifa, jubilant d'excitation tandis qu'elle écrasait l'accélérateur.

Le fourgon s'engouffra dans l'ouverture créée par Cloud et l'engin flotta quelques instants dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement sur ses roues, le bas de caisse tapant contre le bitume de la chaussée.

— Nous sommes sur le chantier de la nouvelle autoroute ! s'étonna alors Aerith tandis qu'ils roulaient sur une route déserte.

— On dirait que tout le monde s'en est sorti indemne, lança Cloud en se portant à leur hauteur.

— Tout le monde sauf ma tête ! rouspéta Barret qui s'était cogné contre la paroi du véhicule.

— Il faut faire vite ! enchaîna Cloud sans prêter attention aux lamentations de Barret. Les patrouilles mobiles ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer, il faut sortir de Midgar avant que toute l'armée de Shinra ne nous tombe dessus, foncez !

Les deux véhicules se lancèrent à toute allure sur la route déserte en direction de Midgar Sud. Derrière eux, des lumières menaçantes ne tardèrent pas à apparaître à l'horizon.

— Des motards ! hurla Cloud à l'attention de ses amis dans la camionnette.

Roulant à pleine vitesse, cinq miliciens montés sur des motos de combat Shinra dernier modèle gagnaient du terrain, la lumière des lampadaires se reflétant dans les visières de leurs casques noirs. Ils dégainèrent chacun une longue lame d'acier, prêts à fondre sur leur cible.

— Barret, prépare-toi à me couvrir ! ordonna Cloud en saisissant sa propre épée.

— Compte sur moi ! répliqua Barret en rechargeant son arme greffée.

Cloud donna alors un brusque coup de frein qui le porta juste devant l'un des cinq motards ennemis, lui bouchant la vue. L'ex-Soldat dévia de sa trajectoire, ouvrant la ligne de tir à Barret qui fit pleuvoir une pluie de balles sur l'ennemi. Celui-ci chuta violemment et percuta de plein fouet un second motard pris au dépourvu. Cloud remit alors les gaz, se portant au secours du fourgon assailli par les trois autres motards que tentait de repousser Barret. Malheureusement, les cahots de la route et la conduite brutale de Tifa gênaient la précision de ses tirs. Cloud dépassa l'un des trois motards à toute allure, puis braqua dans un terrible crissement de pneu pour lui couper la route. Cette fois, le conducteur ne se laissa pas surprendre et fit un rapide écart sur la droite, mais l'ex-Soldat avait anticipé sa réaction et abattit son épée qui cisailla l'avant de la moto adverse. Le motard de Shinra fit alors une culbute qui l'envoya violemment au sol, son propre véhicule s'écrasant sur lui dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Sans se laisser de répit, Cloud se porta vers les deux derniers ennemis, qui slalomaient pour éviter les tirs de Barret et les coups de griffe de Red XIII.

— Tifa, fais quelque chose, lança Aerith à la conductrice du fourgon, ils vont nous rattraper !

— Je fais au mieux avec ce tas de boue ! répliqua la jeune femme brune qui se démenait au volant.

En effet, le fourgon n'était qu'un modèle utilitaire et manquait terriblement de stabilité à cette vitesse. Le moindre écart de trajectoire risquait à tout moment de le faire basculer dans un tonneau qui serait fatal à ses occupants. Dans ses rétroviseurs, Tifa voyait les deux motards se rapprocher inexorablement…

C'est alors que l'un d'entre eux déboîta par la droite et tenta de perforer leurs pneus avec sa lame. Barret lâcha précipitamment une rafale de balles qui repoussa l'ennemi sans le toucher. Pendant ce temps, l'autre motard avait profité de la diversion pour les dépasser par la gauche et se trouvait maintenant à la hauteur de Tifa, prêt à couper la portière en deux avec sa lame aiguisée. Consciente du péril imminent, Tifa braqua brusquement sur la gauche dans une manoeuvre désespérée. L'embardée fit décoller le côté droit du fourgon qui percuta violemment l'ennemi tandis que Barret et Red XIII se cramponnèrent tant bien que mal pour ne pas être éjectés.

De son côté, Cloud avait rattrapé le dernier motard et avait engagé un duel à mort avec lui, leurs lames s'entrechoquant alors qu'ils tenaient chacun d'une seule main leurs guidons.

— Je n'ai plus le temps de m'amuser avec toi ! lança rageusement l'ex-Soldat avant de frapper de toutes ses forces son adversaire, visiblement à bout de souffle.

Incapable de contenir la puissance du coup, le motard de Shinra perdit l'équilibre de son véhicule et alla s'encastrer dans la rambarde de sécurité dans un vacarme assourdissant, son engin explosant sous l'impact.

— Cloud ! Freine, bon sang ! hurla alors Barret à pleins poumons.

Le jeune homme blond regarda alors devant lui et vit un pont inachevé où s'achevait le chantier de l'autoroute. Dans un geste réflexe, il martela la commande de frein et fit un dérapage contrôlé, s'arrêtant au bord du vide. Juste derrière lui, Tifa immobilisa le fourgon dans un ultime crissement de pneus, au grand soulagement de ses occupants tétanisés de frayeur.

Le danger étant momentanément écarté, Cloud posa un pied au sol et prit le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il sentit alors une brise le rafraîchir, un air nouveau dont les senteurs vivifiantes le régénéraient. Ignorant l'oppressante métropole derrière lui, le jeune homme releva le visage et contempla l'immense plaine verdoyante sur laquelle l'aube se levait et un sourire monta à ses lèvres : ils s'étaient enfin évadés de Midgar.


End file.
